Cursed hearts
by EarthFae
Summary: A combination of Cinderella & Beauty and the Beast- A prince is cursed to have no heart and when he meets a girl in place of love an obsession grows. Gabrielle has been made a slave in her own house, since her father's death. When she starts to get to know the infamous prince of war; she becomes both scared and intriqued at this mysterious prince
1. A day in the village

_When Largee became aware of his prisoner's flight she was furious, and set off at full speed in pursuit. She overtook her just as the poor girl, overcame by fatigue, had lain down to rest in a cave which the stone had formed itself into to shelter her. The little dog who was watching his mistress promptly flew at Largee and bite her so severely that-_

"Gabrielle!"

The screeching, the voice that immediately sent the girl out of her stories and into reality. She quickly hide the book beneath the straw pile, that also severed as her bed. Gabrielle got up from the kitchen floor and while she knew she should not take a moment longer, but she could not help, but do this last thing. She turned her gaze to the mantle above the fire place. On the mantle sat a small and simple altar that the girl had made with only the barest of materials. The only thing that stood out on the altar was a small wooden statue of a woman with a veil covering her hair. She clasps her hands and bowed her head to the statue.

"Oh, Lady Hestia of Hearth and home. Please guide me for this day." The girl spoke in a small voice

"Gabrielle, get down here this instance!"

At that, she dusted off the soot from her apron and started her way into the main room, where she was hearing the shouts coming from. When Gabrielle arrived, she saw her stepmother and stepsister. Her eldest stepsister, Rosella was sitting up prim and proper, while Estelle ,the younger, was seated, slumped down on the couch, looking bored. Her stepmother was standing up and pacing. Her stepmother's face snapped to hers when she Gabrielle's footsteps enter the room. Gabrielle immediately bowed, before her stepmother.

"Greetings, My Lady Isodara."

She did a curtsey to her unimpressed stepmother. Her stepmother's green eyes peered down, not quite meeting Gabrielle's blue ones. Lady Isodora looked everything a noble woman should be: she was poised, graceful, and beautiful. To the outside world she was soft-spoken, kind, and motherly. However, in the actual manner and especially to her stepdaughter, a different side was shown.

"Why didn't you come when I called you?" Demanded Isodara. She crossed her arms and stared down at her. Gabrielle kept her head down.

"I was sleeping in" She lied, not wanting her stepmother to know of her books. Isodara did not look well upon girls with "strange" hobbies. Reading was for scholars, merchants and people of the state, not girls.

"Lazy creature, after all the things we do for you. You still show yourself to be lazy and spoiled. " Isodara shook her head.

"After you get doing what I summoned you here to do. I want you to wash all the floors on the second floor as punishment for your laziness."

Gabrielle merely nodded, she learned long ago that protesting it only made it worse. She bowed her head again, trying to be as meek and submissive as possible in front of her stepmother.

"What need you have of me, Lady Isodara?" Gabrielle asked in the most polite voice she could manage.

"As you know my lovely daughters have finally come of age." She pointed to her daughters on the couch. Rosella smiled proudly, but Estelle slumped her shoulders, and looked like she couldn't care less.

"Since our wonderful victory over the Kodasians last fall, thanks to our prince. We have entered an era of great prosperity. Also it is time for both our prince to choose a bride." She turned to her daughters on the couch, "And I see two wonderful and beautiful candidates right here." Rosella smirked a bit, and Estelle rolled her eyes and stood up.

"No, thank you Mother. I have no desire to be the bride of a cursed prince." She picked up her green skirts and turned to leave the room, but her mother stomped her foot.

"Hold it right there, Estelle. I can't believe that a woman who prides herself so much on her intelligence would believe in curses." Estelle looked back at her mother, and shook her head.

"It would be foolish to believe I know all the answers in the world and not a thing like blessings and curses could exist." At this Rosella finally spoke,

"I think curses are silly." Rosella brushed her blonde curls behind her ear, as she stood up. Her pink dress decorated with glitter sparkled with every rustle she made. "The king would never allow a cursed heir to take the throne and besides how could a curse prince bring us such prosperity."

Estelle looked at her older sister, and shook her head. "Just because a plentiful harvest comes in the fall that doesn't mean a harsh winter won't follow."

Rosella rolled her eyes at her sister, "Well, whatever. If you don't want Prince Adrian then that means less competition for me, hmpf."

"Good." briskly, replied Estelle, and she once again tried to leave, but was stopped, once again, by her mother.

"Now," Started Lady Isodara, "I don't want to hear about curses or anything else from either of you. You are both going to the balls and try your best to charm Prince Adrian with your wit, beauty and charm, and that is final."

Rosella curtsied, "Of course, Mother I wouldn't dare disappoint you, unlike some." She said, casting a not so unsubtle insult to her sister. Estelle said nothing, but it was clear from her face that she was not happy about this.

Gabrielle stood there, feeling a bit ignored, but she supposed it was a good thing. Isodara had not even considered her a possible candidate for the prince's bride. Like always she had been thrown to the side. It was not like she was desiring to be the princess, but she wished her stepmother would at least treat her like her other blood daughters. Oh, what a foolish thought. Here she was dressed in rags and a servant's uniform while her stepsisters were dressed in lovely gowns. Estelle and Rosella were in fancy bedroom with their own plush beds; while was she sleeping on straw in the kitchen.

The girl tried not to think of it so negatively. At least she had a head over her roof and Lady Isodara wasn't forcing her to try to marry the prince. She knew of the curse. Everyone in the kingdom did. She was not sure if she believed it or not, but from what the people in the town had whispered about the prince and his merciless ways in battle, she was actually rather frightened of the idea of marrying such a man.

It was better to be married to the poorest farmer in the world; who loved you with all his heart than to the richest prince who was cursed to have no heart.

"Gabrielle." Her stepmother had finally turned her attention back to her.

"Yes, Lady Isodara?" She curtsied again.

"The prince is currently in town as we speak and a ball will be held in his honor tomorrow night. We must have the best dresses for my lovely daughters. I want you to deliver this order to Miss Goose." Miss Goose was the dress maker and the best in town. Gabrielle didn't have any problems with Miss Goose and was rather fond of her. She remembered, fondly, of going to her ship to get dresses while her mother and father was still alive.

"A ball?" She whispered, she hadn't been to a ball since her father was still alive.

Her stepmother nodded, "Yes, a wonderful and glorious ball, and a masquerade one."

"Very romantic and dreamy!" squealed, Rosella, who gave a trill. "All the music, gowns, dancing, and of course, the prince!" She gave a squeal of pure delight. Estelle let out a bored yawn,

"I rather stay home and play with my kittens."

Rosella let out a hump at that, "If you aren't careful those cats are all you'll end up with."

"Good, cats are better company than any men could be."

Gabrielle was secretly amused at the fight that was starting between her sisters, but kept any grins to herself. However, she couldn't help, but be envious that they got to go to the ball, but she did not. The girl had asked many times before, but the answer was always no. She often had gotten more punishments for merely asking if she could go. On explaining her absences from the ball, Lady Isodara had convinced most of the other nobles that since her father's death she had become a hermit and didn't want anything to do with polite society anymore.

Her stepmother broke her thoughts by slipping a piece of paper into her hand and Gabrielle looked down on it to see it was designs for the dresses that she wanted Miss Goose to make. They were very elaborate and rich designs. Just by looking at them Gabrielle could tell that Rosella would adore her's, but that Estelle would think she looked like an overdressed peacock.

"I will be on my way, Lady Isodara" and she slipped the paper into her apron pocked. Her stepmother nodded and dismissed her. Gabrielle walked back to the kitchen, as she heard her stepsisters argue, mostly with Rosella insulting Estelle, and Estelle making snide remarks back until their mother demanded they both go back to their rooms.

As she entered the kitchen, she felt something furry brush up against her ankle. She looked down to see a cat as dark as midnight at ankle. She bent to pick it up.

"Why hello, Astrid." The black cat meowed back at her. Gabrielle stroked the little thing. Astrid had been with her since her mother was still around. In many ways Astrid was the last piece of her family that she truly had left. She stroked her a few more times before setting her down.

"I have to go now, sweetie." The cat gave a meow, in almost a protest.

"I know Astrid, but you know my stepmother. If I don't follow her orders, right away, she will just give me more work and take away my meals. She walked past the feline and fetched her shawl from the rack and placed it over her shoulders. The shawl, like everything else she owned, was warn and shabby with many ill matching patches and stitches to it.

"Good day, Astrid and I pray you catch many mice." She then left the kitchen and into the bright sunlight. It was a beautiful morning. Gabrielle tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and set off. She actually enjoyed chores where she was set out on the town. When her father was still alive they use to take walks to the lake everyday where they would leave offerings to the nymphs and faeries. Oh, speaking of offerings...

The blonde girl wavered from her path a bit, and came to a river bank. She carefully, made her way to the side of it and looked down to the clear waters to the river bed full of pebbles and rocks. She hiked up her skirts to her knees and began to look through the wet bed. Gabrielle felt through the stones and peddles, as the water slide over her hands.

"Ah, ha!" She called when she felt it. She then raised her hands from the water to reveal a smooth and shiny peddle between her fingers.

"Yes, perfect." She quickly moved from the river bank and unto dry land; where she dried the pebble with her apron. "You will do just perfectly." She smiled brightly at the peddle before putting it into her apron pocket and continued on her way. It had been a while since her stepmother had sent her out and she intended to enjoy it as much as she could, but she was on a time limited. The blonde girl still remembered that she needed to wash the floors on the second story. If she was too late; Isodara might add even more or even make her loose her meager supper.

She came to the cross roads and in the center was a plague of a woman with a torch in each hand and she was surrounded by dogs. Beneath the plague was a large offering bowl. It was full of things ranging from acorns, stones, pieces of paper to even a few coins and a few minor pieces of jewelry. Despite it's public and ill-guarded place it was rarely stolen from due to it's rumor curses to be bestowed upon any who soled from this Goddess of the Underworld. A priestess would come at the end of the week to collect what had been offered at the crossroads.

Gabrielle bowed before plague and produced the bright smooth pebble from her apron pocket. She gently placed it in the offering bowl before saying,

"Great Goddess, Hecate. She of the Underworld Queen of witches, watcher of the crossroads. Let my journey be safe to and fro." She rose from her bowing position and smiled at the image of the Goddess. She knew her stepmother and stepsisters never gave a crossroads offering or even a prayer. Hecate was not a "fashionable" Goddess at the moment and that would lose Isodara's and Rosella's interest right off. Estelle never had an interested in Gods and the only prayer she claimed to have ever said was for them to leave her alone. Gabrielle found it funny that someone who believed in curses didn't care for the Gods. The blonde took one last glance at the plague before she made her way into town.

She loved town, the people, smells, and just the life that existed in it. Back at the manor she was often so lonely; with her only company Astrid and her books. While she loved her cat and her books; she supposed every human needed human interaction. Her stepmother would never give her time beyond giving orders and punishments. Rosella never acknowledge her except to tease her and get her help with something. Estelle just didn't acknowledge her, but then again she hardly acknowledged anyone.

Suddenly, Gabrielle thoughts were interrupted by a bump to her side. She looked down to see a little boy in a brown cap. He looked up smiling brightly at Gabrielle and hugged her tightly around the waist.

"Oh, Gabrielle!" He cried, "It has been so long since you have been in the village." He hugged her even tighter. The blonde put her hand lightly on his back and patted it.

"Why, yes it has Aaron."

"Is your mean stepmother keeping you locked up in the attic?"

"Oh, goodness no, I am not in the attic."

"Then where are you sleeping at?" He inquired, "Don't tell me you are sleeping in the same room you had; when your father was alive."

She hesitated for a moment, "I am in the kitchen, but it's nicer than you think. It is always warm because of the fire and it smells good from all the things baking in it." She tried to assure him.

Aaron gave her a look, "A kitchen is no place for a noble girl to sleep. Your stepmother is a witch!"

"Now, Aaron stop saying such things. She is not a witch and besides not all witches are bad and you know that." She lightly scolded him, "I am well feed and given clothing." Even if it is full of holes and patches, she added silently.

"Yeah, but are you happy?" He looked up to her with sincere brown eyes. He was honestly worried for her. Gabrielle remembered when she use to play with him in the gardens; before her father's death. That was before her stepmother had banned all commoners (who were not workers or servants) from attending the manor.

Gabrielle looked down, she couldn't bring herself to tell that deep of a lie.

"I know you can't be happy. "Answered Aaron for her, "I remember when Isodara sent all your father's library books to the village to be sold. The collection your great-grandfather started. I can't believe she got rid of all those books, just to make room for a ballroom."

Gabrielle sadly nodded, and looked down at Aaron, "Can I tell you a secret?"

He nodded strongly,

"I managed to take four books before she got ride of them. I am hiding them under where I sleep in."

Aaron smiled, brightly at this, "Clever girl." He gave a laugh, "I doubt they would even set foot in the kitchen so your secret is safe with me." Gabrielle smiled back at him.

"Gabrielle, I have some good news."

"What is it, Aaron?"

"My brother, John, is back from the war."

She clasped her hands together, "Oh, that's wonderful, I never imagined that any solider would be back so fast. The campaign only ended a month ago."

At this Aaron's face dropped, "Will he left...early." Gabrielle's face dropped as well. This could only mean one thing; desertion.

"I see," She said, with a nod, "I hope you enjoy your time with your brother." _And pray he doesn't get caught by the prince._ Everyone knew exactly what Prince Adrian did to deserters. She gave him a tighter hug at that.

"I enjoy talking to you, Aaron, but I must be on the way. I have to see Miss Goose." Aaron let go of her.

"Let me guess to get her spoiled daughter's pretty dresses for the ball; while you get nothing." Gabrielle looked away, but said nothing; confirming his suspicions. She readjusted her shawl.

"Good bye Aaron." She bent to kiss him on her forehead. A slight blush crept over his tan cheeks. She smiled down on him, before turning to leave. She continued her journey through town, Taking in the sights and sounds of all around her. It felt so good to get away from that manner and her step family. As she passed the baker's shop a voice came out.

"Hey!" The blonde turned to see a ginger girl, with a handkerchief tied over her hair exiting the bakery. Her apron was smudged by flower and icing. The ginger walked up to Gabrielle.

"Are you Gabrielle; Estelle's stepsister?" She looked at the blonde girl for a moment and nodded. Wondering what she could want with her and Estelle. The ginger girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a letter.

"Could you deliver this letter just to Estelle and only to Estelle; not letting anyone else see it?" Asked, the bakery girl. Gabrielle gave her a look, wondering about this. What was going on? Why did this girl want her to deliver this so secretly. Was Estelle in trouble? Estelle was always so cautious and practical. She couldn't imagine her stepsister up to any mischief.

"Please," pressed the Ginger girl, "I promise it is nothing bad, I swear on my patron Artemis." Gabrielle thought, swearing on your patron God or Goddess was a serious matter. So she decided; why not? Gabrielle nodded, and the ginger girl released tension in her face as she handed the letter to the blonde. Gabrielle slipped the note into her other apron pocket. She did a courtesy for the bakery girl.

"Have a good day." The ginger thanked her and went back to the bakery; leaving Gabrielle to wonder what that was about. However, she couldn't waist anymore time. She needed to get to Miss Goose's shop as fast as she could. She hurried the rest of the way until she came the dress shop. The door above the door chimed as she entered.

"Why I don't believe my eyes. Is that little Gabrielle coming to by my door." Gabrielle would turn and see a plump woman dressed in purple. The blonde girl immediately nodded, and both women ran for a hug.

"Oh, I remember when you use to come in here with your mother; back when I was fitting her for balls. Oh, she was such a beautiful woman and you take so well after her."

Gabrielle blushed at this, and shook her head, "I do not have my mother's beauty."

Miss Goose laughed, "Humble as always, and speaking of humble look at that shabby dress your stepmother has put you in." Miss Goose gestured to her dress, which made Gabrielle's cheeks turn crimson with shame. She wish she could present herself so much better to the stylish woman, but alas these rags were all her stepmother would spare her.

"They are comfortable." She told Miss Goose.

"With those holes and patches, I think not."

Gabrielle bit her lip and decided to change the subject she produced the paper of the dress designs for Miss Goose. She handed it to her.

Miss Goose went to inspect the designs an gave a hum.

"Well at least now when the menfolk complain about how much their taxes have raised since your father died; I can show them these not-so-humble dress designs as the reason."

Gabrielle couldn't help, but let out a small giggle at that. Taxes had increased greatly under Lady Isodara's rule and it is in no small due to the luxury she surrounded herself and her daughter's in.

"However," Came Miss Goose, "I notice there are, but designs for two dresses. Meaning one unlucky girl is being left out." She gave Gabrielle a once over and the blonde bowed her head in embarrassment.

Miss Goose rolled up the designs, "I hear that Lady Isodara likes to arrive to balls early, is that not true?"

Gabrielle nodded, "My stepmother has never believed in fashionably late and gets there, very early."

"Hhhmm..." went Miss Goose, "I suppose that leaves you all alone in the manor."

"Oh, yes it does; not that I mind it." She looked the quite time since it gave her time to read her books and play with Astrid.

"Would you do me a favor?" Asked, Miss Goose, "After getting ready for balls, my shop is usually such a mess. If you could come by and help tidy it up. That would be wonderful. After your step family leaves of course and I will pay you for it."

Money, thought Gabrielle. Her stepmother never paid her for her work, and maybe if she got enough she could buy a new book.

"Of course, I will."

The plump woman smiled, "Wonderful dear, just wonderful. Now be along dear, I am sure that stepmother of yours has plenty of work for you to do."

Gabrielle thanked her and said goodbye, feeling excited at getting to earn money and possibly another book. She had read the four books she owned so many times that she had memorized them well. A new adventure would be wonderful.

She happily made her way out of the village, however as she passed the crossroads; she heard the sound of hooves. She would turn to see none other than Aaron on horseback. The moment she saw his face she knew something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" She asked him, coming up to the side of the horse.

"It's my brother." tears were threatening to come out of his eyes. "He's been captured by the prince! They're going to executed him and I have to stop them!

At that moment, Gabrielle made a split-second decision. "I am coming with you too." She wasn't going to let one of the few friends she had left face the possibly of his brother's death alone.

"Then come on."

Gabrielle got onto the horse and straddled it. She wrapped her arms tightly around Aaron's middle and off they went in what would be a desperate rescue mission.


	2. A song for a life

The song in this chapter is a real one. It is called Battle Dawn and was written by Mercedes Lackey and needless to say I don't own it. You can find it on youtube.

For those wondering about the setting. It is set in it's own fantasy world that borrows from various time periods on earth.

* * *

Aaron and Gabrielle galloped at full speed on the horse as they made their way into the main town. They could hear noise and voices coming from the center of the town. They ran into view people on their way, but they all seemed to be headed in the same direction; the town square. Aaron made the horse gallop faster to it and they were greeted to a large crowd, that had an empty middle. In the center were guards and a large canopy, and a few other people that were hard to make out from a distance.

Aaron immediately dismounted without bothering to tie the horse and he disappeared into the crowd. Gabrielle dismounted and quickly tied the horse to the nearby post. She then made her way into the crowd. She didn't need to look for Aaron. The blonde knew exactly where he was going. Gabrielle shouted many apologies and excuse me as she made her way through the crowd. She was usually on her best behavior, but this was an emergency. When she was halfway through the crowd, that's when she saw him; John.

He was on his knees with his hands chained behind his back. He looked awful. He was dirty, haggard looking, with his clothes torn and bloody. Oh, Gods ,John, what has that prince done to you. She tried harder to push herself through, not exactly sure what her plan was, or even if she had a plan to start with. However, before she could think of any plan or goal. A brown blur emerged from the crowd; Aaron. His small size made it faster for him to through the crowds. Aaron ran in the direction of his brother, but before he could reach him he was seized by the guards; kicking and screaming.

At this sight, Gabrielle made her way faster into the crowd; not bothering with apologies as she called out,

"Aaron, Aaron, Aaron!" She finally emerged from the crowd and into the center where the two brothers were. She felt all eyes had turned on her. She stepped forward.

"Please, wait. That little boy is the brother of the man set to die today. He came her to plead for him."

She felt so nervous; all the eyes were on her. She never liked being the center of attention. For the last few years of her life whenever it was it meant she was in trouble. Perhaps right now she was in the greatest trouble of her life, but she was risking everything for a friend. So it had to be worth it; didn't it?.

A guard approached her, and she automatically bowed her head in respect. He walked up till he was about two feet away.

"This man is condemned by the prince to die. If you or that child have an issue with that; take it up with Prince Adrian." He pointed to the canopy and she looked in that direction. The sight she saw made her heart stop. There sat a young man. His hair was snow white; a mark of a curse...and his eyes a soft blue. If she had not been so scared, she would have thought he was one of the most handsomest men she had ever seen in her life, but she was so frightened. She immediately went to her knees and prostrated herself before him.

Aaron on the other hand was not willing to show such respect. While still in the guards hold, he turned his face toward the prince.

"Release my brother! He has done nothing wrong!" Aaron still kicked wildly at the guards. Gabrielle felt sick at her stomach. He was only making the situation worse.

The prince's blue eyes showed no emotion. He rested his head on his hand and actually looked rather bored at the whole affair before him.

"I see no reason your coward brother should be spared; he deserted and I have never spared a deserter before."

"But-but-but he is my brother!" Aaron was nearing tears again. Gabrielle wanted nothing more than to take the boy into her arms. However, she could see the prince was unaffected by this display of emotion. Even if the curse wasn't true; she still would not be moved by emotions. She had to think of something and think of it fast. Then an idea came. She slowly raised up from her position,, but still on her knees.

"Your highness," She spoke softly, but clearly enough. The prince turned his emotionless gazed toward her.

"Queen Hesper, your Great-Great Grandmother on occasion showed mercy for deserters. If they or someone else showed something to please her or something she found more worthwhile." Of all the royalties in the past Queen Hesper was the one she was the most familiar with. One of the four books she had was a history of her reign and she almost knew that book by heart.

"And what do any of you have to offer me to spare this man's life?" He asked, clearly not believing this girl who looked like a peasant had anything to offer.

"I have not much to me." She admitted, "But Queen Hesper didn't always ask for physical things.; sometimes a laugh, a dance, or a song." Gabrielle's voice was meek at this.

The prince gave her a look, and then a smirk; one that was full of cruel intent and sent shivers own her body.

"Do you have a dance to perform for this man's life?" When Prince Adrian asked this the whole crowd began to last and Gabrielle's cheeks went red. She slowly got to her feet and when the laughter died down again,

"No my lord, I can't give you a dance." Lady Isodara had ended her lessons after her father's death,  
"But, I can...-" She hesitated to say this, "A song, I can sing." Singing was the only art she had been able to do. She often sang while working and even for her step family when they bored.

"Well, then." Said, the prince, he leaned back, "Let's here it then a song to save this man's life." She blocked out all the whispers from the crowd, as she focused. She knew which song to sing. The song a man of war would enjoy...she began...

_I must contain my anger, or I won't control my power-_

She began a little too low, she would add more power to the next line.

_But Gods! How long I've waited just to see this very hour!_

_It's just as well I'm not the one who calls the storm of fire_

_or I would turn this battle plain into your funeral pyre_

By the time she hit the last words of that verse, she began to get more in the tone of the song. It was about a queen who was in rage, but trying to control it. To still keep her head wise, despite it.

_The Priests all say I must not hate—but I will not pretend._

_I saw the wreck you made of her, my Herald and my friend._

_The scars you left in flesh and soul will be so slow to fade._

_Oh, would I had your coward heart on my naked blade._

Gabrielle did her best to show, both the queen's grief, anger, and sorrow into the song. She put her heart into it as she continued the verses.

_I must control my rage, or lose my ability to plan,_

_I must direct the fight from here, not charging in the van._

_As you will likewise do, no doubt, for all that you are cruel._

_And revel in shed blood and pain, I think you are no fool_

_But in the name of all the Gods, you're all that I despise,_

_Who planned to take by treachery my kingdom as your prize._

_My throne, my child, my people. All you plotted to despoil-_

_By tricks that only miracles enabled us to foil._

The blonde was lost in the song at this point, as she always did. How she often survived the day was slipping into the singers mindset and living through them. So for a moment she just wasn't an unwanted stepdaughter, but a girl in love or a powerful queen.

_I must control my fury or lit slip all that I've sought-_

_But vengeance would not be enough for all the grief you've wrought_

_Gods grant this day you fall beneath the steel of me and mine-_

_And drink full deeply of defeat, that cold and bitter wine._

She was coming to the last part of the song and soon the spell of music would be broken and she would have to come back to reality and face the prince's judgment.

_My crown is on my brow, my naked blade is within my hand._

_My army like an eager hound lies waiting at my command._

_With how you tortured killed and lied revealed to them this day-_

_By all the stars that ever shown,_

_By all the Gods known and unknown _

_For Herald Kris and my Queen's own_

_I swear that you will pay._

That was it and the end of her song. The crowd was silent and she wasn't sure what that meant, but it made her heart sink. She looked around to Aaron and John. Aaron's mouth was open, but John had a strange stare in his eyes. Then that's where she heard it; a single long and slow clap. She looked up to see the prince with his hands clasps to together with a wild smile on his face.

"Very, well done, very well." To her surprise her arose from his seat and walked up to her. Her heart beat faster. She couldn't run even if she wanted too. Her legs were stuck in place and her eyes were trained on Prince Adrian.

"Very well, done girl." He said, when he reached her. "What is your name?" He asked her.

She stuttered for a moment, "Gabrielle." She finally said. He then turned from her and walked past her and a still captive Aaron. He stopped in front of John, and then knelt till he was on eye level with him.

"You are lucky this day, deserter." He said the last word with contempt, "Next time a beautiful songstress will not come to your rescue and even if she does, it will take more than a song for your rescue." He then stood up, and called to his guards.

"Release this man." The guards immediately obeyed this order, and unlocked the chain man. Gabrielle and Aaron ran quickly to his side to help him to his feet. Gabrielle put herself under his left arm. She looked at the prince. His light blue eyes meeting her deeper ones.

"Thank you, your highness, I will never forget your mercy for this day."

"Likewise, I don't think I will forget about this day for a long either." The prince then turned around and walked up, giving orders for the guards to pack everything up.

Aaron and Gabrielle carefully moved John through the crowd, who this time made a way for them, and helped him onto the horse. It was clear from the sounds that John was making that he needed a healer and fast. She wished she had money she could offer or at least see him to a healer's office, but the sun was setting and she knew that a punishment was awaiting her back at home.

Aaron and her walked to the crossroads, while John stayed on the horse. Aaron and John must have thanked her a thousand times and told her repeatedly what a beautiful voice she had. However, she just blushed and told them there was no need to thank her. Doing the right thing was a reward within itself. They parted with goodbyes at the crossroads and Gabrielle hurried home.

When she opened the door, she could sense the tension in the room itself. Her stepsisters were seated. Rosella smirked at her when she entered. Rosella always liked it when something bad was about to happen to her. Her stepmother had been pacing and when she heard the door open. She looked at Gabrielle; her face full of fury.

"Where have you been! I sent you to do one damn thing and you are back at almost nightfall."

"I-I-I had to help a friend." She couldn't tell Isodara the whole truth. She would never believe it.

"Excuses, excuses, excuses- that's all I hear from you!" She screeched at her, "You should have been here hours ago; fixing our supper. Thanks to you we got nothing, but stale bread."

That's exactly what I eat most every night, thought Gabrielle, but she dare not voice it.

"And don't think I forgot about you washing the second floor. I want it done tonight and since we got a bad supper because of you; you will get no supper."

Gabrielle gulped at that. She hadn't eaten since this morning and was already feeling the pangs of hunger and sleepiness for her exertion this afternoon. Now she had to go more without food or sleep. It was not fair.

"When we go to the Earth Temple in the morning-" Continued her stepmother, "I want extra work done around the house, so no sleeping in for a lazy girl like you. I will post a list on the dining room table of all I want to be done."

Gabrielle looked down sadly, she usually loved days when they went to the temple. It meant she could sleep in and read her books. However, she didn't give a word of protest. Isodara would just punish her more. She meekly bowed,

"Yes, Lady Isodara, I shall do all as you say."

"You know if you were more obedient and less spoiled this would not happen." With that her stepmother left and her stepsisters followed her up the stairs, leaving Gabrielle all alone. The blonde gave a sigh and went to the broom closet to pull out a bucket and rags. She went outside into the now night air to fill the bucket from the well and dragged it back inside and up the stairs. She got onto her knees and began to the scrubbing. In truth the floors didn't really need scrubbing, but she doubted her stepmother had even noticed that.

In a way it was a good thing, since she didn't have to expend energy working our dirt spots. She was mostly just shinning the floor. She continued to scrub, trying to deny the protests from her body. She was hungry and tried and her body definitely didn't want to do anymore work. However, she pushed against her stomach and arms protests and continued to scrub. She went back outside to the even colder night air. She filled the bucket again and again. She went back to scrubbing and nearly dozed off a few times.

However, she immediately came back, not wanting to imagine what Isodara would do to her if she found her sleeping. She continued to scrub without much thought of anything else, until she came to a certain painting. It was a simple painting to a woman doing work. However, Gabrielle knew what was originally there. A picture of her mother. She could hardly now remembered what she looked like. She had died when she was a little girl and Isodara had every image of her removed from the manor. The blonde girl had no idea what had become of the paintings of her mother. She imagined they had been sold like the books in the library.

There was only one image of her father in the house as well. It was a family portrait that they hard made soon after Isodara had married her father. It was also the only image of her in the house. The rest of the paintings were stylish art pieces or pictures of Isodara and her daughters.

Isodara had began renovations to the house, before her father had even got a chance to lay cold in the ground. So much had changed and her favorite room; the library was gone before she knew it. This place resembled so little of the childhood home with it's warm tones and bright colors. Now it was full of stylish neutrals and dark tones. In the gardens had changed. It was once open with plenty of trees and space to play in, but Isodara had went to overcrowd it with flower beds and expensive mosaics.

Everything had changed since her father's death, even her.

After several hours of work and many trips to the well, she had finally done it and completed it. She threw the rag into the bucket in bitter triumph. Before she got to her feet, feeling all the aches and sores from the being on her knees for so long. She went to the broom closet and put back her cleaning supplies.

As she walked back to the kitchen; she put her hands in her pockets to warm them from the cold well water, but she felt something. Gabrielle blinked and pulled out a letter. Oh, Gods! How could she forget that letter the ginger girl had asked her to give Estelle. Estelle would likely be asleep at this time, but she could slide it under her door. She was tempted to wait till the morning, but a strong part of her wanted to get it over with. She made her way upstairs to the third floor and walked as quietly as possible to Estelle's room.

To her surprise there were lights under the door of Estelle's room. Was she still awake? Gabrielle thought for a moment, before she decided to knock on Estelle's door and she had a rustling from within and slowly the door cracked open and she could see Estelle's green eye peering out.

"What do you want at this hour?" She asked, a bit annoyed. Was she in the middle of something, wondered, Gabrielle. She pulled out the letter from her apron pocket.

"A girl from the bakery asked me to give this to you." At this Estelle's eyes widened and she opened the door a bit more.

"Have you told anyone about this?" Asked, Estelle.

Gabrielle shook her head, "No, she told me not too."

Estelle took the letter from her hand. "Thank you and good night." She quickly shut the door in her face. What was that about, she wondered? But alas she felt too tired and sore to wonder. She made her way back downstairs to the kitchens. Never had a straw bed felt so good and ,despite her hunger pains, she was soon asleep.

Thank you for all your reviews and support. Please remember reviews and feedback encourages me to continue a story since I know people like it.


	3. Plans and dresses

Gabrielle was awakened by the first bells of the early morning temple and her blue eyes fluttered open. She was not please to get up, because the soreness from last night's chores and her hunger returned at full force. She sat up from her straw pile and rubbed her tired eyes, as she stretched her sore muscles. She climbed out of her straw bed, disturbing her cat, that had curled up beside her as she slept.

"Good morning, Astrid." She said, as she got up. She knew her first order of business was to get to making her step-families breakfasts, but her hunger was too strong by now. She went to the apple barrel and picked out the biggest and ripest, she could see at the top and bit into it. She ate it all; skin and core. The only thing left was the stem, which she quickly threw in the fire place. She had to hide any evidence of eating, before her step-family or she would be in trouble. Her stomach welcomed the apple and it has been so empty that it was able to tide her over, for now.

She went outside to start on her morning chores. She went outside to draw water from the well and bring it back outside. She would then lite the stove fire to start making the tea, porridge, and to fry the toast and bacon. Her step-family would not be up for a while, so she had plenty of time in the mornings. She sliced the bread for the toasts and but the raw bacon on the skillet. She put the tea bags in the cups and stirred the porridge.

In truth, Gabrielle loved doing the morning chores. There was no one around to bother her and she could work in peace. She actually liked working, idleness didn't suit her. When her father was alive he gave her chores to do and help the servants so she would learn the value of work and learn not to overwork her own servants. Well, her father could never guess she would be made a servant in herself. Soon everything was ready for breakfast. She poured three cups of tea and added the right amount of sugar and tea; that each of her step-family liked. Black for Isodara, one sugar and no cream for Rosella, and just cream for Estelle. The toast was each individual as well; blackberry for Isodara, strawberry for Rosella, and blueberry for Estelle.

She carried the breakfast trays to the dining room and noted that the center piece of roses was past it's prime. She would have to replace it soon. Gabrielle sat down the food and placed it in front of each of the women's usual seating. Now, she would spare a few minutes to work on herself. She returned to her corner of the kitchen and washed her face, hands, and exposed arms. She then took an old hairbrush(that was missing) many bristles and comb out her, before tying it back with an old ribbon. That was all the self care she usually had, except for the bath her stepmother allowed her once a month.

She would sit down and play with Astrid for a few minutes until she heard the even louder bells of the temple ring. She knew her step-family would soon awake. She would later hear the footsteps of Estelle and Isodara come down the stairs. She walked out of the kitchen to greet them both. Rosella would join much later and still be half-asleep. Gabrielle kept to a corner of the dining room, to get wait on them for anything they needed her to get.

After, breakfast it was time to help them get ready for the day. Her stepmother was the one who was first helped. Since it was a temple day, she would dress especially well and Gabrielle helped her into a violet dress. She brushed and styled her stepmother's hair into an up-do and then apply make-up to her face. If Isodara was satisfied with her job, she would dismiss her and she would go onto Estelle. She repeated the process with Estelle, helping her into a green dress and fixing her up. Estelle never did find a problem with anything she did, so that usually ended quickly.

However, Rosella was a problem. Helping her dress was one of Gabrielle's least favorite parts of the day. Often, she would change her mind several times about what dress to wear. On days like temples and balls. Today, was not an exception. Gabrielle was forced to change Rosella out of three different dresses until she finally decided on a blue and silver one. Gabrielle thought privately that it was too fancy for a temple, but she kept that thought to herself. When it came time to do her hair, Gabrielle found she had to redo her hairstyle several times, because it was never go enough for Rosella. After the fifth try, Rosella seemed to be tired of sitting there and said it was fine. With the make-up, Rosella was most fussiest at all and had Gabrielle touch up and add more and more.

Finally, it seemed Lady Isodara was tired of waiting and demanded Gabrielle to hurry up. Lady Isodara always blamed Gabrielle, not Rosella for taking so long. After, a few more tries Rosella reluctantly declared she was satisfied. Gabrielle felt so relieved at this and happily walked down the stairs with her to the waiting Estelle and Isodara. She bowed to them and wished them a pleasant day at the temple.

They finally left on their carriage and Gabrielle gave a relied sigh. She went to the kitchen and finally had her proper breakfast. She took half a loaf of bread, and bit into it, without butter and jam. Her stepmother had forbidden her from wasting such things on herself. She had the bread and went to clear the breakfast table, washing and putting away the dishes. Next was the bedrooms. She made the beds, emptied the chamberpots, and organizing back the vanities, along with other things.

Her day was beginning and she started to clean the house from top to bottom; washing the windows, sweeping, dusting, and cleaning every nook and cranny from top to bottom. As she did her chores she sang,

_Out of sweet William's heart, there grew a rose. From Barbara's a green briar..._

She sang many old ballads her father had taught her as she grew up. It helped to make her chores go by faster and more pleasantly, but as she sang; she couldn't help, but remember what had happened yesterday. The meeting with the prince was still fresh. Prince Adrian, a man known for her mercilessness on the battlefield had spared someone on her behalf. It almost seemed like a dream. Perhaps, it was just a dream, she wondered. That white hair...he was a surprisingly beautiful man, nothing like she had thought or dreamed of. She imagined an older, crueler looking person. However, the prince she saw could have passed for an angel.

She didn't know, but she found cheeks just thinking about him. She brushed thoughts of the prince away and continued to sing and work, as cheerfully as she could. The blonde only took breaks for light meals and then continued her work. She had to finish before they arrived home. She was so relieved when she finished the indoor work. The house looked almost as good as new, except for one room. The last thing she did was to go outside and pick fresh roses to use as a new centerpiece for the dining room table. She took the old roses and boiled them making them into rosewater, that Rosella liked to use for her skin. She placed the rose water in a bottle, and none too soon, because her step-family finally arrived home.

She had already started on their dinner and the smells were even making her hungry. She greeted them all and took their coats and hats.

"Dinner will be ready soon." She told them, as they came in.

"Oh, I am so hungry," grumbled Rosella, "Why do you have to be so slow?" Rosella asked her,

"I am sorry, I will try to do better."

"Do better, don't try." warned her stepmother as she passed her and Gabrielle merely gave a nod. She went back to the kitchen and stayed until the dinner was ready; cheese and broccoli soup. This particular meal made Gabrielle even more longing to wish she could join her step family for meals. She loved broccoli and hadn't had it in years. She brought it out as poured each of them a bowl full.

Gabrielle then took her usual place in the corner to wait on them. Her step-family began their meal and began to chat about the day. The blonde was usually bored with their talks. Most of the talking was done between Rosella and her mother, Estelle rarely said a word, and most of their talks was what someone was wearing or who was courting who. Rarely a word about the affairs of the kingdom or less about outside of it. However, tonight was a bit different...

"Can you believe that rumor about the prince and the songstress?" Suddenly asked, Rosella. This brought Gabrielle's attention back and her heart started beating fast.

"And yet there are so many witnesses to it." remarked, Isodara, as she took a spoonful of her soup.

"It is so silly." Rosella narrowed his eyes, "A cowardly deserter was about to be executed and then out of the crowd comes a beautiful woman with golden hair." The curly blonde rolled her eyes, "and she sings a little so song that is supposedly so beautiful that he is willing to pardon him."

Gabrielle's hands were nervously twitching, as she forced her body to remain still, like the slightest wrong breathe would give herself and what she had done away."

"Indeed." Remarked her stepmother

"Yet," Suddenly, Estelle interjected, which made everyone in the room turn to her, "Many claim to have seen it and I know many of them are far from mad." It was rare for Estelle to speak at dinner, but even rarer for her to comment on something as trivial as gossip.

"Oh, well even if it did happen it doesn't matter, according to all reports she was dressed in peasants grab that was full of patches." Commented, Rosella. For a brief moment her stepmother meet her eyes and then went back to her daughters. This made Gabrielle even more of a nervous wreck. Isodara never acknowledge her during meals, unless she wanted something, and if she suspected...she didn't want to think about it.

"However, rumor has it that the prince is interested in meeting her again and has his men on the lookout for a girl that matches her description. They say he has her name, but no one knows it, but him and his men." Estelle said

"I seriously doubt it is anything more than lust. If she is just a peasant girl like the rumors suggest, then he will just make a mistress out of her." Rosella said, with a huff. Gabrielle paled, make a mistress...oh no. She couldn't become a mistress. That would be a disgrace to her, her family, and to her Goddess. She followed a virgin Goddess and while it did not mean she had to be a virgin for life, it did mean she should abstinence from sex until marriage. She would pray to Hestia very well tonight, for her honor.

"Gabrielle!" The sudden leaving of her thoughts made her shiver. She looked over to the source of the voice, her stepmother. She narrowed her eyes, she most have seen her shiver. Gabrielle swallowed, she didn't want to add anymore to her stepmother's suspicions.

"Yes, Lady Isodara?" She asked, as soon as she gathered herself.

"Refill my glass." Her stepmother ordered, she nodded and took the pitcher and refilled her raised glass. She paused for a brief moment, before walking back to her place. Her hands were shaking a bit and she prayed the conversation would change. Thankfully, it did and dinner concluded. She put away the dishes and helped her step-family prepare for bed and put away the dishes.

In the dead of night, as she washing the dishes her thoughts came back to the rumors. Was the prince really looking for her? He didn't ask for more information about her, when they meet.

_But he did call you beautiful_

She felt a blush crept up on her face, at that thought, but then she blocked at any happy feeling at that thought. She remembered what Rosella said about becoming a mistress, she didn't want that. She was a loyal follower of Hestia, the chaste Goddess and what would her father and mother say about her becoming a mistress.

The blonde cast a gaze out to the wooden statue on the mantle and closed her eyes.

"Goddess, hear my prayer and cover me with your protection like a veil."

She then shook her head, it was only Rosella who had talked about the prince wanting a mistress. It was not even part of the original rumors that were sent home and she had to remind herself they were just rumors. She sighed, she was too tired to wonder and it had been a long day. She dried the dishes and dragged herself to her straw bed. Astrid came and laid next to her. She soon feel asleep.

The next month would pass rather peacefully for the most part. Her chores were reasonable and she was able to get quite a bit of reading done, and of course playing with Astrid. However, she did not get sent out to town and she had no idea the condition of Aaron or his brother. She prayed for them both every night, before she went to bread and even made an offering, of a piece of her breakfast, for their health and safety.

She was slightly also relieved not to have been sent to town after hearing the rumors of Prince Adrian seeking her. Maybe if enough time passed, he would just give up, if he was looking for her that is. Over time, however the prince left her thoughts more as life returned to it's usual rhythm. However, soon it was time for the ball. The ball was the only thing that Rosella could talk about and how she would meet the prince and dance with him.

Estelle as usual seemed neutral, much to her mother's dislike. No matter what her mother did nothing seemed to interest Estelle in marrying the prince and finally Isodara just gave up and focused her attentions on making Rosella bride material. She sent her off to dancing and conversation classes. One of the things Rosella's teachers encouraged in her was to be well-read which Rosella bitterly complained about, much to Gabrielle's jealously. Rosella never read the books she was sent home with and Gabrielle was tempted to "borrow" one for a night, but couldn't get up the courage too.

The eve of the ball finally came and she heard a knock at the door Gabrielle went to answer it and who stood there, but no other than Miss Goose. Before Gabrielle could do anything, the plump woman had her in her embrace and was placing kisses along her cheeks.

"It's been too long, how can your stepmother keep you locked in here so long?" She asked, with a hearty laugh.

"It's good to see you, Miss Goose" Gabrielle lighted patted her back, still a bit startled. She looked behind the woman to see several men carrying large bags.

"I take it you came to bring my stepsisters dresses?" She asked, and Miss Goose gave her a "look."

"Why, I must admit that is the reason, but before you call them down. Do you remember that little favor I asked of you?" Gabrielle thought back

"Oh, to help clean your shop after the ball, right?" Miss Goose nodded,

"Will you still do it?" She asked,

"Of course, but I must be home before they are," Gabrielle reminded her.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Balls like that go on till daylight hours. You won't be in any rush, I promise you, dearie." Assured, Miss Goose.

"I'll call them down now." She said, turning to the staircase. She went upstairs to alert her stepsisters and stepmother to the arrival of the dresses. Rosella gave a squeal of pure joy and rushed down immediately. Estelle, expectantly, didn't show as much enthusiasm and took her time making her way down the stairs. Isodara calmly followed her daughters to examine the dresses.

When they were all gathered together, Miss Goose had the men take out the stepsisters dresses. Rosella gave another squeal of delight when she saw hers. It was a pink dress it was embroidered with light pink and silver roses. It was a full skirt, that took up much room and was covered, by a layer of darker pink. It's sleeves were large and puffy and the bodice was lacey and completed it perfectly.

Rosella was perfectly happy with it, but Gabrielle caught a glimpse of Estelle's face and could tell she was not a fan. Estelle was probably worried that her dress would look similar to her sister's and must have held her breathe as her dress was unveiled. Miss Goose gestured to the men to reveal Estelle's dress. It was far more simple and in many ways more elegant than her sister's. The skirt was not nearly as big and had a black embroidery of lithe blackberry vines and there was some black lacing on the bodice. Her sleeves were small and had only a light amount of frills.

Gabrielle could tell from Estelle's expression that she was both relieved and pleasantly surprised at her dress.

"Now girls let's get your masks." Miss goose revealed two masks one was of a swan and the other a sparrow

The blonde could not help, but be impressed by Miss Goose's skills. She captured each of her stepsister's personalities perfectly. Both girls and Lady Isodara thanked Miss Goose and paid her generously for her work.

The next morning all the talk was about the ball, mostly from Isodara and Rosella, Estelle didn't talk much as usual. As the evening came she dressed her sisters and as usual Rosella made a fuss with her hair and make-up, but Gabrielle managed to get it to a level where she was satisfied with it. Gabrielle would admit without hesitation that both of her stepsisters were lovely looking women. However, in their gowns and them made-up they looked gorgeous that night.

She saw her step-family off on their carriage. She was told not to wait up for them and nodded. However, as soon as their carriage was out of sight; she took her tattered shawl and took the back way to town. The blonde went to the river as usual to find a pebble and took it as an offering at the crossroads were she offered it to Hecate.

She made way into town and found it was mostly of carriages and young women going to the ball. She might have looked strange as a woman not dressed up that night and on foot. However, she didn't care about what others thought and made her way to Miss Goose's shop. She found the door opened, something ran into her. Gabrielle was startled and looked down to see a familiar smiling face.

"Aaron!" She called, and pulled him in for a hug. It had been so long. "How is your brother?" She immediately, asked

"He's still in the bed, but the doc says he'll be back after a few more weeks of rest." He told her, happily.

"That's good, but why are you in Miss Goose's shop?" Was he hear to help, the clean up, she wondered.

"To help you get ready for the ball!" He chirped, excitedly.

"What...I'm not going to the ball." She sputtered out.

"Actually, dearie you are."Gabrielle would turn to see Miss Goose in the back door of the shop, "I have been planning to get you to that ball for months now."

"But...but...but" She stuttered, "I can't go. I don't have a dress and if my stepmother or Rosella sees me." She bit her lip at the thought.

"My dear don't you realize that you are in a dress shop and it's a masqueraded ball. They don't need to ever see you." Gabrielle backed away,

"But I can't go, I haven't been to something like that in so long." Miss Goose walked up to her and reached up to put her arm around her shoulders.

"Now, dearie you deserve this after all the hard work you have been doing. Come on, this might be your last chance for a long time."

Gabrielle thought, she was right it had been a long time since she dressed like the noble woman she was. This might be her last chance. She battled inside herself for several long moments.

"Okay...I'll go to the ball."


	4. The ball

She was not sure what she was getting herself into when she finally agreed to go to the ball, but she had gotten herself into something; that was for sure. Miss Goose had dragged her to the back of the shop where a tub of warm water was waiting. She was soon stripped of her rags and plunged into the water. Miss Goose poured bottles of sweet smelling substance into her hair and began scrubbing fiercely. This slightly worried her, if her stepmother noticed she had clean hair, this could spell trouble. However, her stepmother usually paid little attention to her, so she didn't really need to worry.

Miss Goose then handed her a soap bar and ordered her to scrub well before leaving the room. She obeyed the best she could. It had been years since she used proper soap and had her hair rightly washed. When she took her monthly bath at home, she was usually just given a rag, a tub of lukewarm water, and a quarter of an hour. She had nothing like Miss Goose was providing her. After, she was done being scrubbing herself with soap, Miss Goose dumped a bucket of water on her and washed the soap out of her hair.

Finally, she excited the tub and was given a towel to dry with. Miss Goose wrapped her hair in a towel and began to furiously rub it, to get it to dry faster. When her skin was dry, but her hair still damp, Miss Goose gave her lotions and perfumes to rub over her body. She recognized the scent, lilac. Her mother had planted lilac in their gardens and Lady Isodara had kept them, one of the few plants that was not moved from the garden in order to make way for the new.

It seemed like she had to wait forever for her hair to finally, dry. Miss Goose brushed it as it was drying. Gabrielle began to worry if she was going to be late for the ball, but when she voiced these concerns Miss Goose just laughed, and told her to relax more. Finally, after a while Miss Goose declared her hair dry enough and now it was time to dress her.

Gabrielle didn't want to show it, but she was excited for the dress. It had been so long since she had a dress without patches, and had never been in a ballgown. When she saw it, her eyes widened. It was mainly white, it was embodied with butterflies of purple and silver wings. She could see a bit of sparkle in the silver of the wings. The bodice was white, but laced through with purple ribbons with silver at the edges. The sleeves were lightly puffed, but not nearly as much as Rosella's had been. The sleeves ended at the elbow and had a long flourish to them.

"Oh..." Was all she could say when she first saw it. She turned to Miss Goose.

"You shouldn't have made something so beautiful for me."

Miss Goose, let out a giggle, "That's fine, dearie, because I didn't make it for you."

Gabrielle's face well a bit, "But then why..."

"I made it for your mother." The plump woman turned to the dress. "This was her favorite dress, of course I modernized it a bit."

Gabrielle touched the fabric, "It is just so beautiful. How did you get it?"

"When your stepmother had her big sale after your father's wardrobe. I managed to buy a good chunk of your mother's old things."

Gabrielle gave a gasp, "You have things that belonged to my mother." Miss Goose nodded,

"Yes, I wish I could give them to you, but under your current circumstances..." Miss Goose, looked away sadly

"It's okay." Gabrielle put her arm on her shoulder, "I understand. I am just glad her things are in good hands." Miss Goose smiled, brightly at her.

"Enough talk, let's get you into that dress." Miss Goose helped her with her underclothes and finally into the dress. It felt so strange to be in a ballgown, in a way she felt awkward in it after being in rags for so many years. She almost felt as if it was too grand for her. As she was thinking such thoughts, Miss Goose lead her from the washroom, where Aaron was waiting. When he saw her his eyes lite up.

"You are gorgeous, Gabrielle, you look much more like a noble than your stepsisters."

The blonde blushed, but she gently reprimanded him, "It is not nice to talk about other people like that and my stepsisters are both nice looking."

"Yeah, but you are definitely prettier." He insisted, before Gabrielle could say anything, Miss Goose directed her to a vanity, where she began to do her hair. She could see Aaron watching from her mirror. Miss Goose let her hair down, but at the top, she styled and plaited it. Then she moved onto make-up and Gabrielle would admit that Miss Goose was better at make-up than she was. She applied it perfectly and added just the right touches to her lips and eyes.

"Done and lovely as ever." Miss Goose gushed.

Gabrielle could, hardly believe what she was looking at. She looked so different from the dirty, and rag covered woman she usually was. She stood up, and looked around to see the approving faces of Miss Goose and Aaron. She bowed her head, humbly.

"Now for the final touches." Miss Goose then pulled out two boxes. Gabrielle opened the first to see a pair of glass slippers.

"Oh, they are too lovely for me." She cried,

"If they were lovely enough for your mouth, they were lovely enough for you." Miss Goose said, as she placed them on the floor, where Gabrielle slid into them. Aaron gave a clap, that caused her to blush.

"Now since this is a masquerade ball..." Miss Goose opened the last box to reveal a purple and silver butterfly mask and handed it to Gabrielle, who then preceded to put it on her face.

"Wow, you look so different, Gabrielle." Commented Aaron. This comment made Gabrielle happy, if Aaron didn't recognize her, then their would be a good chance that her step-family would not be able to recognize her.

"I can't thank you enough, Miss Goose." She said, happily, but with an undercurrent of nervousness.

"Yes, but I must warn you. You need to come home, by midnight to outrun your step-family and to get changed." Gabrielle nodded, she could agree to that. Then Goose, then pointed out to the window, there was a carriage. "It is for you, my dear." Gabrielle still wondered if she was in a dream and would wake up in an instant.

She excited the store, with Miss Goose and Aaron following behind her. She gave them one last look, before she was helped, by a footmen, into the carriage. The door closed behind her behind her and their was no turning back. As the carriage began to move, her stomach began to turn to butterflies. Oh, what had she gotten herself into? Was it to late to turn around? Her mind began to wonder of the possibles if she was caught. Technically, she was a noble, so there was no reason for her not to be there, but if her stepmother or Rosella...she didn't want to think about that.

She tried to occupy her mind, she started singing to occupy her mind. She sang the ballad of Barbara Allen, over and over. If singing got her through chores, maybe it could help her arrive to the ball with her sanity. She felt so nervous. It had been so long since she was at a ball and she had never attended one as a woman of marriageable age and what if she made a fool of herself? What if she was caught? She tried not to think of these things. Finally, the carriage, arrived. She took a deep breathe, as the footmen opened the door and helped her out. She thanked him and then slowly made her way into the ball.

She entered it and stood on top of the stairs. She looked at the ballroom before her. There were so many people, more than she had seen in years. Many gorgeous gowns and masks at the ball. She slowly made her way down the stairs and finally stepped on the ballroom floor. She looked around the room. She could see where the food was and where people were just mingling. The blonde also noticed an open glass door to see a lite garden, but it didn't look like anyone was out there.

She walked further into the ballroom and was almost overwhelmed by all that was going on around her. In the stories she had read, when a girl entered the ballroom it was suppose to be magical and wonderful and make her feel all good inside. None of the tales described what she was feeling now.

"Excuse me, Miss." She jumped a bit, but then composed herself, as she turned to a man wearing a fox mask.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you, my lady."

"It's fine. It's just been a while since I was at a ball, not your fault at all." She couldn't tell what his expression was, but he nodded.

"Would you join me for a dance?" Asked the fox man. Gabrielle hesitated, but nodded

"Yes, I must warn you, it's been a long time since I've danced." She had not told a single lie since she got here.

"That's fine, Miss. I will lead." He took her by the waist and hand and they started to waltz. Gabrielle remembered the basics of dancing and she was able to follow somewhat decently. Another worry, came to her, what if she was caught because of her lack of dancing grace. However, the fox man did not seem to comment on her lack or grace of dancing skills and they just made small talk.

"What's your name?" He asked her, she hesitated for a moment.

"Cinder." She replied, not daring to use her real name.

"What an unusual name and I mean no disrespect to your parents, but it doesn't suit you."

"None, taken." She responded, as he twirled her. They continued dancing till the song ended, where she politely thanked him for the dance and walked away. She wasn't doing so bad so far. Gabrielle wondered to the foot and picked up a small treat. It had been so long, since she had a dessert. She bit into it happily, tasting the sugar and chocolate. As she was enjoying the treat, she saw something that almost made her heart stop. There leaning against the wall, was Estelle. She was wearing her sparrow mask, even that couldn't hide the fact from Gabrielle that she was obviously bored. She turned her back to her quickly.

She wondered away from the food, and looked at the ball and that's when she saw an unmistakable glittery pink, it was Rosella. She was on the dance floor and it seemed like she had a line of men waiting to dance with her. She immediately decided not to dance for a while, not with Rosella was nearby and her stepmother was likely near. That didn't mean she didn't get other offers to dance, all she politely turned down.

She was deeper into the crowd when a trumpet was heard. Everyone, including Gabrielle, turned their attention to the stairs.

"Presenting his royal highness, Victor of the Kingdom, heir to the throne, Prince Adrian." A man in white walked out, on his face was a wolf's masks. The Prince looked around the ballroom, and then it happened. Gabrielle would regret looking up, but the prince's eyes meet hers. They held this for more than she was comfortable with. Then his neutral face turned into a smirk. Gabrielle heart began to beat so fast, she swore the whole ballroom could hear it. As the prince started to make his way downstairs a group of girls, that included Rosella, made his way to him. However, Gabrielle was going in the opposite direction.

She made a split-second decision and rushed out into the open gardens. She looked around to see no one was there. She decided this would be the perfect place to calm her nerves and more importantly hide. She started traveling the mazes of the garden it was beautiful here, she must admit. Gabrielle loved gardens. Most of her childhood memories were reading in the garden. She wished she had a book here to read by the soft lights that glowed here. Then she heard it. The soft sound of flowing water. She turned a corner to find a fountain with tea lights floating in it. She smiled happily at this.

She went to the fountain and sat on the edge, looking into the water, just enjoying the peace. She found for the first time that night, that she was truly at ease. She let her gaze fall into the water. She gave a relaxed brief, she was not sure how long she had been here when she heard...

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Gabrielle froze, that voice it sounded familiar. She looked up, hesitantly, to see a wolf looking back at her. The blonde was too stunned to say anything, but the prince took his seat across from her.

"However, not as lovely as you...or your song." Gabrielle felt her throat become dry. She didn't even realize it when the prince took one of her hands into his own.

"Such rough hands for a noble woman." He commented. Gabrielle blushed, and gently pulled her hand away, "More like the hands of a servant...or someone made a servant."

Her eyes widened, "Forgive me, your highness, but I do not know what you are talking about."

"Oh, really now. I take it you have heard of the rumors of the songstress that saved that man's life." Gabrielle gave a weak nod,

"Well, the tale is true and her name was Gabrielle."

"That's very interesting, your highness." Her stomach was dropping to her stomach.

"However, something bothered me...or perhaps another word is haunted me, by that voice. It was a trained voice, something only a noble woman could get training for, yet this girl was one of the most pitifully dressed woman I have ever seen. Her clothing looked entirely made of rags. Isn't that strange?"

Gabrielle didn't have the stomach to reply to him, but she just gave a weak nod. He leaned a bit more over to her, but she did not dare lean back. Their lips were closer than she liked.

"Gabrielle, it isn't exactly a rare name, but not that common either. I had my researchers give me a list of noble women named Gabrielle and when I received the list, I could almost dismiss everyone as not the Gabrielle I was looking for; except one."

He paused a moment, as if he was giving her a chance to say anything, but she couldn't find the words.

The prince continued,

"A young girl who hadn't attended any balls or social gatherings in years since the death of her father. According to her living stepmother she has become a hermit and hates to refuses to get outside the house. Don't you find that interesting, Cinder?"

It took her a moment to respond, then she remembered that she had given her name away as Cinder.

"Why, yes your majesty, I do."

"I also found it interesting that she looked confused for a moment when I called you Cinder and didn't respond immediately, like it wasn't your real name."

She wanted to curse herself for ever giving up that name, why did he have to be this sharp.

"How did you even know my name, your highness?"

"A little fox told me." He said, with a smirk, "But, still who would name their noble daughter Cinder? Something dirty like that. I find it hard to believe, as in I don't believe it."

The blonde looked down. How had he figured it out so fast? How...just how.

"Will you please remove your mask, Gabrielle?"

She looked at him, he already knew there was no denying it. She slowly undid her butterfly mask to reveal her face.

"Much better." He took his gloved hand and gently cupped her face for a moment and leaned over, for a moment; she thought he was going to kiss her, but he didn't, instead he let go.

"Are you going to tell my stepmother about me?" She asked, worriedly

"No, so is this your first time sneaking to a ball?" He asked,

"Yes, it is." She confirmed. He then stood up, and offered her his arm,

"Let's go back inside. I don't plane to expose you, I have no desire for my fun to be ruined." Gabrielle wondered what kind of fun he was talking about. She decided to not disobey. She put back on her butterfly mask and took his arm and together they walked through the garden maze and back into the ballroom. When they entered the ballroom, all eyes turned to them.

"Shall we dance?" He asked, but Gabrielle did not feel it was much of a choice. She nodded, and he took her in the center of the ballroom where they started to waltz. Now, she knew all eyes were on her. Here she was a girl no one recognized, dancing with the prince of all people. It was almost out of a tale, she realized, but she would love to be out of it.

The prince held her close, as they danced. It felt far more intimidate than her dance with the fox earlier. He was able to make up for any mistakes she made during the waltz with her, correcting a few of her mishaps. When the song came to an end, she felt relieved. However, he kept her hand around her waist in a firm grip. She realized he was going to dance with her again. Her thoughts proved true when the next song started and they went back to waltzing. This was almost unheard of. The prince would usually get so many offers, that he couldn't have more than one woman at once.

However, here she was doing the second dance, dancing together close as usual. There would certainly be talk of this in the town. More gossip was not what she needed now. When this dance came to an end and her eyes widened. It was a quarter to twelve.

"I have to go, now." She pulled away, breaking his strong grip.

"But, why it's so early."

She shook her head, "I have to go." Gabrielle turned and practically ran away into the crowd. She knew the prince tried to follow her, but he was stopped by a crowd of girls, wanting to dance next. As She ran up the steps, she tripped and felt her one of her slippers come off. She was in such a panic to get up that she didn't bother to go back and get it. She ran outside and went straight for her carriage.

"Go now." She ordered her driver. When the carriage started, she finally let out a breath that she had been holding.


	5. Estelle's secret

Gabrielle scrambled out of the carriage. She hurriedly thanked the driver and rushed as fast as could, with only one shoe, to Miss Goose's shop. Aaron was curled up by the window, half-asleep, but woke-up when the bell ,above the door, rang. Miss Goose came from the back and greeted her,

"My dear how was the ball?"

Gabrielle needed a moment to catch herself, before she could get out.

"The prince...he recognized me."

Miss Goose's eyes widened and so did Aaron's. The little boy looked down and the back up again. He was clearly worried.

"What did the prince do?" Miss Goose asked,

"He made me dance with him, several times." She added the last part quietly. If possible, Miss Goose's eyes widened even more. Aaron looked a bit confused. Of course, he had no idea of court customs.

"That's..that's unheard of for a girl to dance with a prince so much and our prince is known for not having attachment to ladies." Miss Goose scratched her chin.

"It's worse." cried Gabrielle, "He knows who I am. He knows my name!"

"What! How on earth..."

"I swear I didn't tell him. He figured it out on his own." Gabrielle tore the butterfly masked off her face and she was near tears.

"If this gets back to my family...I don't even want to think of what my stepmother would do to me."

Miss Goose pulled her in for a hug.

"There, there dear, let's not think like that. Now, you go change. If the prince is that clever, he would realize not to tell your step-family about you." Gabrielle gave a weak nod and wondered to the backroom, followed by Miss Goose. She was helped out of the dress. Then Miss Goose saw it.

"My dear, you only have one shoe." The blonde girl blushed

"I lost it...I was in such a panic to get out...that it slipped off and I didn't dare go back to fetch it. I am so sorry, I lost it."

"That's all right dear. You must have been scared, very scared." She said sympathetically. They finished undressing her and she slipped into her old rags. She went back out to the front, where Aaron was still waiting.

"Thank you, both." She said, as she rushed to the door, and gave a wave as she left. She rushed home as fast as she could. Her mind racing over the events with Prince Adrian. He had recognized her and figured who she was, so quickly. He truly was intelligent, but what would his next move be. Would he leave her alone now? Perhaps, he found her to be some curiosity. And now that curiosity had been settled? She liked that idea, but something told her that was not the case. She passed the crossroads and came to the woods. She was giving out of breathe now, but she was too frightened to give up her pace. What if her actions had sent them home early? She huffed and puffed her way to the manor. When she finally reached it she saw to her great relief that there was no sign of her step-family's arrival. She hurried to the kitchen door and when she got in, immediately locked it. She slouched against the door and went all the way to the ground.

As she was catching her breathe, she heard a shy meow. She looked to see Astrid coming toward her.

"Hello, sweetie...did you have fun while I was at the ball?" She gave a half-smile. The cat just gave her a look. She laughed, "You can tell my evening wasn't good, can't you? Oh, that prince. Princes, nothing but trouble I tell you." She got up and tiredly made her way to her straw bed. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep there. Her rest did not last long. Soon she heard the sounds of her name being called. She reluctantly got up and exited the kitchen. Wiping her tired eyes, in the dimness of the room. She could make out the three feminine figures of her step-family.

"Well, it looks like you haven't been up to anything useful." Lady Isodara scorned at her. Relief swelled in Gabrielle's chest. So they didn't know, she had been to the ball.

"Well, at least her evening was better than ours." grumbled Rosella. She plopped onto a chair, her skirts bellowing out over the armrests. Rosella crossed her arms and bit her lip.

"I can't believe that prince. How can he only pay attention to that one girl! Who ran off from him and how can any girl run from the prince?" She threw up her hands, "It's madness I tell you, madness!" Gabrielle was taking their shawls and hats, as she nodded.

"I actually found it rather amusing to see the Prince not getting what he wanted for once." remarked Estelle with a rare glint of amusement in her eyes. Rosella gave a huff at that and turned up her nose. Estelle then looked at Gabrielle and Estelle's eyes narrowed for a moment. Gabrielle's heart nearly stopped. Had Estelle recognized her? Damn it all! She had made sure not to be seen by her.

"You look...cleaner." Stated Estelle, "And smell better."

"Uuuhhhh." Gabrielle was not sure of what excuse to make up on such a short notice. She had hoped that none of her family would have paid enough attention to her to notice such. She felt tongue tied and her stomach noted.

"Of course, she does!" blasted Isodara, "Everything seems more grander and better after being in the presence of royalty and that ball!"

"Except we weren't in the presence of a prince." whined Rosella, "We didn't even get close!" The curly blonde gave a growl of pure frustrated. Isodara went to her eldest daughter's side, immediately. Lady Isodara petted her daughter's blonde curls.

"There, there, dear. The prince's heart was just confused this night. After, that girl ran off from him so coldly, he will probably never let her in any balls anymore." Rosella looked at her mother,

"You really think so, mother?" She asked, quietly

"Of course, dear." Isodara kissed Rosella's forehead. Gabrielle was relieved to realize the attention at had been diverted from her rather easily and thanked Hestia for that.

"I am tired." announced Estelle, picking up her green skirts. "Gabrielle, come help me to bed." Gabrielle nodded and followed her stepsister up the stairs. She was slightly worried that Estelle would ask her more questions, but to her luck, she did not. Estelle remained silent as she helped her out of the jewelry and dress. Soon Estelle was in bed and Gabrielle went off to help the other members of her step-family.

Isodara was silent, but that was usual for her. Rosella whined the whole time about the "mysterious girl" and how she didn't deserve the attention from the prince and "if" Gabrielle had been there she would have been just as angry at the "unworthy" girl. Gabrielle just nodded and brushed her fellow blonde's hair. Finally, she was all done and made her way back to the kitchen. She soon fell back to sleep.

.The next morning, Gabrielle was hanging laundry. It had been a quiet morning. Rosella had gone to town for dancing lessons and Estelle had left early for a walk. It was quite until Isodara came out to her holding a basket.

"Finish hanging that up." Her stepmother ordered and handed her the basket, "And after you are done with that, I want you to go into the wood and fell the basket with raspberries. I am having guests over tomorrow and I want you to make pastries. I would just send you to the market, but those merchants are such cheats." Isodara claimed, "their princes are ridiculous and I refuse to pay them."

The blonde just nodded, but inside she knew the real reason. Isodara had already spent her allowance for the month, again, and they were cutting corners when needed. Isodara went back into the house. Gabrielle set the basket down and finished hanging up the laundry. She made a lunch for her in the kitchen; then picked back up the basket and made her way into the wood.

Truth be told she was happy for the chore. She enjoyed anything that got her away from the house and the wood was so peaceful. She could spy rabbits, deer, robins, and all sorts of life in the wood. The blonde knew where to go for the berries. She was glad it was in the morning, because it would take a good portion of the day to fill the basket. She started picking as soon as she reached the bushes. She worked the morning and into midday heat. She tried to stay in the shade, while the sun was high. A bit after lunch, she had the basket about halfway field.

She decided to take a break for food and rest. Gabrielle went to where the river bank was and sat under the shade of a tree. She took out her lunch and began to eat in peace. As she ate, she started to hear feminine giggles down the river. The blonde at first ignored it, but then she heard voices.

"Does your mother know?" came a voice, that sparked a memory in Gabrielle.

"Of course, not!" The second voice made Gabrielle's eyes widened. That was Estelle! Estelle was hiding something from her mother. In truth, that wasn't too surprising. Estelle always seemed to be the type. The voices got quieter and returned to giggles, another surprise. Was Estelle giggling? It seemed so out of character. Gabrielle was now feeling the strong urge to see Estelle, but at the same time fighting the fact it was none of her business. She tried to ignore it, as she finished her meal.

When she finished eating, she cleaned up and picked up her basket. She stood their for a few more moments, listening to the giggles and hushed voices of Estelle and her mysterious friend. She closed her eyes, as if to focus her willpower. However, it became to much, soon she found her feet walking in the direction of the sounds. She walked down the bank, and walked up a small hill. She reached the top she finally spotted them. Their was Estelle and it took Gabrielle a moment to recognize the girl she was with. It was that ginger baker! The girl that had asked Gabrielle to deliver the note to Estelle. What where the doing. Gabrielle looked closer.

Estelle was laying down, her head in the ginger baker's lap. The baker was running her hands through Estelle's loose chocolate locks. Gabrielle looked at the expression on her stepsister's face and it was...joy, just pure joy. Estelle never looked happy. However, this mysterious baker girl was making her giggle like a little girl. Gabrielle's curiosity was worse than a cat's now; nothing could have made her stop watching now. However, what would happen next would be unexpected.

The ginger girl knelt her face to Estelle's and that's when it happened. Estelle kissed that girl! Gabrielle gave a sharp gasp and moved a step back, breaking a branch. She had created enough noise to grave the lover's attention. The ginger girl looked up in complete shock and Estelle scrambled out of her lap. Estelle stared up at Gabrielle. Their eyes meeting. Whatever Gabrielle's expression might be, she was sure it looked something like how Estelle was looking now; wide mouth and shock.

Gabrielle was not sure what to do. Her heart was beating fast. She then did the only thing she knew how to do. She turned tail and ran back. She might have spilled a few berries, but she didn't care. She had to get away, what if they followed her? She didn't know how long she ran until; she finally looked back to see neither where following her. She took a breathe, and slumped against a tree. Her mind finally settling down to process what she had just seen.

Estelle was a woman lover.

She had always knew her younger stepsister was different; but never how until now. She had heard of the concept of love between the same sex before. Their were groups of male lovers who were dedicated to Zeus and were suppose to be incarnations of Ganymede. The Artemis hunters were groups of women lovers dedicated to the Goddess Artemis and hunted and guarded the forest in her glory. It was rumored their was often love between the hunteresses.

However, it was still far from except. Gabrielle knew that Isodara would never let her Estelle run off and become a hunter; no she needed her to stay and be her pawn. At that moment, she felt a wave of pity for her younger stepsister. She was caught in a trap, she was in a forbidden love; that would be viewed among the world as disgusting, even by her own family. The blonde was now regretting having ran, but what would she have said?

Gabrielle just sighed and went back to berry picking. She tried to get her mind off Estelle, but she couldn't. She sent a prayer to Hestia and Artemis to on her stepsister's behalf. Surely, goddesses who spured male attention would understand the heart of a woman lover. She had her basket almost full when the sun began to set. She was dreading coming home, and facing Estelle, after how she ran away, like a coward.

However, she knew she had to get home in time to make dinner; so with a heavy heart, she started home. She was greeted by Lady Isodara complaining of her lateness. She gave a few apologies, before rustling to the kitchen, in case Estelle was near. She busied herself in making dinner and was soon lost in the process.

Finally, it was time. She brought dinner out to the dinning room and to her surprise, only Rosella and her stepmother were there. She set the places for all three. Gabrielle couldn't help her curiousity.

"Is Estelle not feeling well?" She asked her stepmother. As an unspoken rule, Gabrielle never talked while serving meals. Isodara gave an annoyed look, but answered.

"No, she just hasn't returned from her walk. You know it's not strange for her to be back until almost dusk" Gabrielle nodded, it was true. Estelle often took hours for her walks, but she never knew _why_ until now

"Oh, well it's her fault if she gets a cold supper." Causally remarked, Rosella as she dug into her plate. Gabrielle went to her corner, as she waited on her stepfamily, as usual. Everything was quiet except for the gosssip between Isodara and her daughter. Gabrielle mostly ignored it, numbing herself. She didn't react till she heard a door open and she gave a little jump. She turned to see Estelle entering the room. Their eyes meet automatically, before Estelle turned away and walked to the table, taking her place.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" cheerfully remarked, Rosella, but Estelle didn't answer. Isodara then started to chasited her younger daughter for being late. Estelle had an expression that Gabrielle wasn't expecting. She looked relieved. Why was she relieved, wondered Gabrielle? Then Estelle placed another glace into her direction. That's when she realized what Estelle was so scared of. Estelle must have thought that she would tell Isodara what she saw.

Why would she ever think that? She was no ally of her stepmother or a tattelle. Then she thought some more, come to think of it; Estelle didn't know her well at all. They hardly ever spoke to each other at all. They saw each other everyday, but were virtual strangers. Estelle was not nearly as cruel as her mother and older sister were to her, yet she had avoided her as well. Maybe running away that afternoon, wasn't the only mistake she had made with her younger stepsiter.

"I am full." announced Estelle, suddenly. Isodara gave her a look,

"You barely ate and have been walking all day."

"I am full." Repeated Estelle.

"Very well then, I don't feel like arguing; go hungry." Estelle said nothing more and left. Gabrielle would wait until the others were done and in bed before going to Estelle's room. When she reached Estelle's door; she said another prayer of strength to Hestia; before knocking. The door hestiantly creaked open, to reveal Estelle. Before Estelle could get a word in; Gabrielle blurted out

"I didn't tell anyone, anything." She stated strongly, "And I won't." She felt a bit stronger, "What you do in your private is none of my concern." Estelle stood silent for a few moments, looking over her. Almost like she was checking for honesty

"I see." She finally said,

"Good night," whispered Gabrielle.

"Good night." repeated Estelle in a hushed tone and she closed the door. Gabrielle gave a sigh of relief and walked away, feeling better. The door creaked.

"Thank you, Gabrielle."

"You are welcome." She said, softly.


	6. Lisette

She was not sure what to make of her relationship with Estelle for the next few days. Estelle on the surface didn't seem any different to her,. However, there was a softness there, she made more eye contact with her and she spoke softer to her. However, Gabrielle found herself making small talk to her while she was helping her dress. It was rather pleasant. Estelle had never been an enemy, or an ally either. Yet, the blonde was glad that Estelle was being kind to her instead of indifferent.

However, Gabrielle would have never expected what would have happened a week later, in the evening. She was in the kitchen, cleaning. When she her stepmother entered the room and Estelle was behind her.

"Gabrielle, Estelle wants you to accompany her to the marketplace to carry her bags." Gabrielle looked past Isodara to see Estelle; she had neutral face. Gabrielle curiosity was peaked and she nodded. Isodara left and Estelle gave her a look.

"I will be waiting in the lobby." Estelle said, simply and left. When she was gone, Gabrielle quickly put everything away and hurried off to a waiting Estelle. Her younger stepsister was wearing a green traveling dress. There was no need for Gabrielle to change, considering all the clothing she owned was her ragged dress and it would not be furthered ruined by a trip to town. Gabrielle walked into the lobby and a seated Estelle rose when she saw her. Estelle gave a nod to her and outside they went to town.

Gabrielle wondered if Estelle would say anything to her, during their trip, but the brunette made no such attempt. The blonde bit her lip, a bit nervously. She oddly felt their should be some form of communication between them on their travel to the market. Why, she couldn't say. She looked to the ground for a moment, before saying.

"So what do you plan to buy in the marketplace?" She asked, in a polite tone. She knew if she asked Rosella the same question that she get an earful of the latest styles and fashions, that where, of course, practically made to be worn by her. But Estelle remained silent for a moment.

"Likely, whatever is still open when I am done." Her voice was calm, but Gabrielle could find a hint of slight challenge in her voice. The chocolate haired girl was wondering what her stepsister would be able to figure out. A judge of Gabrielle's intelligence.

"I had a feeling you weren't taking me out for just a shopping trip." She said, looking at the side of Estelle's head and catching a gleam in those green eyes. "You have never asked for an escort to shop alone before. You never buy enough for that." Estelle almost never went shopping without her family and when she did, she rarely brought more than a single bag back. "However, I am sure your mother was glad you requested an aid, in hopes that you were becoming more like your sister."

She small a small smile tug at the corner's of the brunette's face. Gabrielle felt a flutter in her chest. She seemed to have passed the intelligence test. She knew Estelle valued people of intelligence, not book smarts, but common sense. Being the maid, Gabrielle had little of a way of showing her own intelligence. Estelle might have assumed she was dull or simple. In a way that was true. Gabrielle viewed herself as a rather simple girl.

"You are corrected." Answered, her younger stepsister, "And you are right. She was excited when I mentioned I wanted to go shopping." Her smiled then faded a bit, "She wants me and Rosella to become miniature versions of herself." Her tone now had a bit of a edge to it.

"I have seen that." conferred Gabrielle. Isodara was always trying to mold them into something and while Rosella went with whatever their Mother did, Estelle was usually dragged to it.

"Of course, my pigheaded sister goes with everything dear mother says." Scoffed Estelle, with clear bitterness, "Never disagrees. Of course, how can she? She has no thoughts in that curly blonde head of hers, just whatever mother puts there." She raised her arms in frustration.

"I am not quite sure it is possible for someone not to have thoughts of their own." Gabrielle said , quietly. Estelle turned to give her a "look" maybe she was now rethinking her intelligence now. But Gabrielle decided to continue on. "Following Mother is all she has ever known."

"It is all I have known either." interjected Estelle.

"But not everyone is the same and not everyone is naturally rebellious. We are told by the priests and teachers at a young age to always obey and follow our parents. We are always told they know what is best for us." Gabrielle was trying to explain the best she could. She was not sure if Estelle was understanding or thinking she was stupid, but she continued. "Maybe Rosella something thinks that something Isodara says is wrong or foolish, but she thinks back to what the world says about your parents always knowing best or you. Maybe she once had a lot of rebellious thought when she was younger, but they might have been beaten out of her. After all, there are a few years between you two."

Gabrielle concluded and waited with some worry at Estelle's reaction.

"Why are you defending her? She has been nothing, but cruel to you?"

This question startled the blonde. Why had she defended the blonde? She had been an irritation to her for years. Right now, she couldn't recall a time when Rosella had been nice to her. Gabrielle thought hard as she could, but could only come up with one thing.

"I think there is hope for everyone." She said, hoping it didn't sound to silly. However, but to her embarrassment Estelle laughed.

"You are an interesting little bird. You must be the human incarnation of a Grace to have so much patience with her." Estelle continued to laugh and Gabrielle's cheeks were hot with embarrassment.

Suddenly, her embarrassment was forgotten with the sounds of a bubbling stream. She looked down the side of the path to see the small creek. She turned back to Estelle and asked,

"Would you wait here for a moment?"

"What for?"

Gabrielle pointed to the creek at the bottom,

"So I can get a pebble as an offering for the crossroads."

Estelle furrowed her brows, "You can't be serious. Weren't you just talking about how priests makes us believe in silly things? Why isn't giving offerings also silly?"

"I don't give offerings to the priests. I give them to the Gods."

"What use have Gods of offerings? All you give goes back to the priests and priestesses."

Gabrielle thought, a bit more. "I think it is like when a child makes something for a parent, like a drawing or something made of clay. The parent has no use of it, but they care for it as a sign of their children's love."

Estelle gave a sigh, and crossed her arms. Estelle obviously thought she was foolish for wanting to make offerings. In a way, Gabrielle could understand Estelle opposition to offerings. There were greedy priests who kept the richest offerings for themselves, but many offerings just went to keep temples running. And it was something that her father always taught her to do.

"Please, just let me get a peddle. I will be quick about it, I promise." She folded her hands in pleading. Estelle just rolled her eyes and reached into her purse.

"Here." She pulled out a coin and handed it to her stepsister. Gabrielle looked down at the coin in wonder. She had not given money as an offering since her father's death.

"That will likely satisfy the priests more than a pretty pebble would."

For a moment there was silence. Then without warning, Gabrielle wrapped her arms around her stepsister int a big bear hug. Estelle gave a gasp and then Gabrielle quickly released her and backed a few steps away. The stepsisters stared at each other for a moment. If they had ever hugged before now, it had been years ago, likely before he father's death. Then a thought to Gabrielle. Had she ever seen anyone hugging Estelle? Not, in the house, she had never seen it, but perhaps from her lover. After, a moment of awkward silence, Estelle cleared her throat.

"I think we should start going again." Gabrielle nodded in agreement and they silently made their way to town. It was not exactly an uncomfortable silence, more like a _needed_ silence, that was the best way Gabrielle could describe it. They came upon the crossroads. She looked to Estelle, who gave a simple nod, before Gabrielle made an offering of the coin and said her prayers. Estelle made not a sound and they continued on to the village.

Gabrielle had a feeling to where they going, but said nothing, as nervousness filled her stomach. Soon they came to a tiny green house, that nested snuggle between two other other houses. It had several potted plants in front of it, that looked well nourished. The outer parts of the houses were painted in warm and welcoming tones. Gabrielle felt some of the tension leave her, as she looked at the inviting home. Estelle knocked on the door.

It slowly open to reveal to who Gabrielle thought this house belonged too. The ginger baker stood at the door. When the ginger saw Estelle, her smile widened, but when she caught a glimpse of Gabrielle her smile faulted. The ginger's face was full of apprehension and it only added to Gabrielle's. The two girls looked uneasily at each other for a few moments until Estelle broke the silence.

"Relax, Lisette, she has not told anyone about us." The ginger now Lisette's facial tension now gave away and it looked like she could finally breathe.

"I think it be best if we go inside." added, Estelle. Lisette nodded and opened the door wider for them to come in. The girls stepped in and Gabrielle discovered the house was painted just was warmly inside , as outside. Paintings of animals and landscapes covered the walls. Gabrielle then heard the sounds of soft meows and soon saw a curious kitten looking around the corner at them. The fact that Lisette was also a cat person also put the blonde more at ease with her. She invited them both to take seats.

"I know you had a long journey to get here." stated Lisette, "I'll get you some tea." The baker disappeared into her kitchen while the stepsisters waited. The small kitten, from earlier, came up around them and studied Gabrielle. She might have been use to Estelle, but not to the blonde. Gabrielle smiled at the kitten and wished she could pick it up and pet it, but she had better manners than to handle someone's animals without permission.

Lisette soon came pack with a tray of tea and sat it on the table in front of them. She started pouring the tea and asked how many sugars they wanted. Estelle took two. It had been years since Gabrielle had tea and she couldn't quite remember what she liked, but decided to go with Estelle's two. After, Lisette had performed her hostesses duties, she made herself a cup and sat down. A silence followed and Gabrielle was not sure who should break the silence first. Eventually, Gabrielle decided she would. She had caused this mess in the first place.

"I would like to apologize to the both of you." She started and drew the attention of both lovers. Gabrielle took another sip of her tea. Mmmm...she had forgotten how good it tasted. "I should not have run off that day. I was in shock, but that was no excuse for running off like I did. I know, I must have scared you both." Lovers of the same sex could easily be exiled from the village, at the least. "Please, I beg for forgiveness from the both of you." She bowed her head in humbleness.

A quiet followed, and Gabrielle's heart beat fast.

"I have already forgiven you, or I wouldn't have brought you here." Stated her stepsister. Gabrielle looked over to Lisette. The ginger was in the midst of taking a sip of tea. When she set her cup over, she said.

"I applaud your bravery for coming over her and admitting your mistake. I think I more fingers on my hands than the people that would do that around here, for lovers of the same gender." Gabrielle's heart eased a bit, but Lisette still had not officially forgiven her.

"I accept your apology." She said finally, bringing relief to the blonde's heart. The kitten ,Gabrielle almost forgotten about it, set it's little paws on Gabrielle's raggedy dress. Gabrielle looked down and smiled at it and it meowed back.

"Looks like Loki has taken an interest in you." Lisette observed.

"I have a cat at home, Astrid." mentioned Gabrielle.

"You can pick him up and pet him, if you want."

"Oh, I can?" Gabrielle asked, excitedly. Lisette nodded, with a bit of a smile. Gabrielle gently scooped up Loki into her arms. She petted the kitten and he meowed in response. As she was petting the cat, something in the back of her mind was clicking. Loki sounded familiar. Then it clicked.

"Loki isn't that the name of a Northern god?" She asked, curiously. Lisette smiled widened a bit.

"You are correct. He is named after the Northern god of mischief."

"Ah, that's a perfect name for a cat." Gabrielle said, happily.

"Not many people know that. My family is from the North, so we know. However, not many southerners know that."

Gabrielle thought for a second, "I think I read it once in my father's old library." Yes, it had to be it. None of her salvage books contained that name and she would know having gone over them so many times. Estelle had an odd look in her eyes at that mention of her father's library and Gabrielle wondered what she was thinking.

"I sensed you were a good person. When I gave you that letter that day. I somehow felt you wouldn't open it."

"I promise you I didn't." confirmed Gabrielle.

"I believe you." Lisette took another sip of tea. Another silence took over the room, only broken by Loki's purrs and meows. Gabrielle decided to speak up once again.

"If you don't mind me asking. How did you two meet?" She hoped this wouldn't be rude or prying, but she was curious. Much to her relief, neither woman looked offended.

"It was at the spring festival, last year." Began Estelle. Isodara didn't think much of "peasant" festivals as she called them, but she intended anyway to try to look good among the common people. It really didn't work, but Estelle hardly noticed this.

"I was sitting bored and went to the pastries section." continued Estelle, "and that's when I saw her...and thought she was so beautiful." At this, Estelle looked at Lisette with a look of genuine affection in her eyes and Estelle gazed back at her with the same expression. Gabrielle had heard that romantic love could not exist between people of the same sex, but seeing them together, with that look in their eyes. She knew it was a complete lie.

"I asked her for her name and we began to talk, what about I don't recall." Lisette gave a giggle at that and Estelle blushed, "Well anyway, we decided to both get away from the people and we walked to a bridge where no one was and...that's where I had my first kiss." Estelle's check's were hot when she finished the story, but she had a great smile on her face. Lisette seemed to bring out a different side of her, a happier and more relaxed one.

Gabrielle didn't realize it, but she was smiling too. Then Lisette began to speak,

"Then we started to arrange secret meetings between each other...and no one caught us...until you."

"I wasn't spying, I promise. I thought I heard Estelle and went to see if it was her, honest."

"Again, I believe you." Said, Lisette. Gabrielle relaxed again,

"Now, let's talk about you. Aren't you Estelle's stepsister and the only child of our former lord?"

Gabrielle nodded, "Yes, I am."

"Then why are you in rags and why does Estelle say you do all the work around the house?"

Gabrielle blushed in embarrassment and took a glance at her stepsister. Estelle looked shameful at this.

"Because Isodara makes me. I have been a slave in my home since my father's death. I sleep in the kitchens and I do all the work." She confessed seeing no need to lie to her.

"Oh, that's terrible!" exclaimed Lisette, she turned to her lover. "Can't you do anything about this?"

Estelle just nodded no,

"I have no power of the workings of the house, only the "Lady" of the house has that right. I asked about giving Gabrielle a proper room the other day, but she just laughed and dismissed me." Gabrielle had no idea her stepsister had asked if she could have her own room. She was deeply touched at that.

"Oh, my..." Lisette took another sip of tea. "Have you thought of just leaving?"

Gabrielle thought over what to day, carefully, "I have, but how I would do that? I have only my rags and cat. Besides, I am still in Isodara's custody and if I ran away she could fine me and have me dragged back and beaten for running away." She gave a slight shiver at the thought. There was no doubt in her mind that Isodara would have her beaten if she saw the need. She was lucky to have avoided it so far.

"That is quite a conundrum." said, Lisette. "I wished, I could help you, but I see no way too."

"It's okay...I'll somehow make it."

"You are a good girl Gabrielle. You deserved much better."

"Thank you, Lisette." They continued to talk till the sun started to set. Estelle rose,

"It's best we go. We still have to buy something or mother will ask questions." Gabrielle nodded, and gently placed Loki down from her lap. Giving the kitten one last pet. She said her goodbyes to Lisette and Loki, as they left. When the door closed, she turned to Estelle.

"Thank you." She said, firmly.

"For what?"

"For bringing me here to meet Lisette. You didn't have to do that, but you did. I had the best evening I've had in a long time." Her last attempt at a good evening had gone wary, thanks to a certain white haired prince.

"Well, you're welcome. Now...we can have "fun" shopping." Gabrielle knew of Estelle's dislike of shopping, and gave a giggle at her sarcasm. The brunette gave a light smile at her, before they headed off to the market. Businesses were starting to close, but they managed to find a few items: a green scarf, a perfume bottle, and a fan. It all fit into one little bag that Gabrielle was happy to hold in comparison to the heavy bags that she usually had to carry when Rosella joined the trips. When, Gabrielle thought they were about to leave her when her stepsister surprised her.

"What would you like to buy?" She asked her.

"What? I can't get anything?" Gabrielle blushed, "Your mother would be bad at you."

"I don't care and we can hide it. Now tell me what do you want." That was easy, Gabrielle knew what she wanted...but risking Isodara's wrath if she found out her daughter spent money on her. She thought about it and then decided she would likely never get this chance in a long time.

"What I really love is...books." Gabrielle admitted.

"Books?" Asked, Estelle. "Oh, your father's library. I remember when all those books were taken out." Gabrielle frowned at that memory.

"Well, come on the bookshop will close soon." Said Estelle as she took her stepsister's hand and dragged her to the bookshop. The blonde felt excitement in her chest. She was going to get a new book! A new friend! They hurried to the closing bookshop and Gabrielle looked in wonder at all the volumes. Oh, how could she possibly pick one and in such a short amount of time? She looked through the shelves. She finally decided to go ask the book keeper for help and ask him what was popular.

"Romance is usually popular with girls your age." He responded, casually,

"I want something a little different...maybe with more magic and adventure?"

"Fantasy?" He asked. She thought for a moment, before nodding. She had fairy tales, but a full blown fantasy story would be interesting to read about. She followed the book keeper to the selves and he searched until he picked up a brown volume.

"This is one of our best selling." He announced proudly. "far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise." He handed it to her and she took it.

"Sounds wonderful." except the prince part, she mentally added. Then she mentally slapped herself for that. Had one bad experience with a prince made her prejudice against all princes? She shook her head and showed the book to Estelle.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes, I am." Gabrielle handed her the book and Estelle went to pay for it. She stuck the book into her bag. They happily walked home together under the setting sun. When they passed the crossroads, Gabrielle turned to the Hecate placate and waved to it.

"Thank you, for the wonderful trip we had today!" Behind her, Estelle rolled her eyes, but in amusement, not annoyance. They continued the peaceful walk home and arrived at the manor only the last reaches of daylight with them. When they entered, Estelle quickly handed her the book and Gabrielle ran off the kitchen to hide it with the rest of her books under the straw bed. As she was opening the door to the kitchen, she was greeted by the sound of Isodara and she didn't sound happy. But when did Isodara ever sound happy.

"You brought a servant with you to carry one little bag and you were gone till dusk!" She screeched at Estelle. Gabrielle cracked the door opened as she watched the mother and daughter. She didn't think it would be best if she made her presence known now. She just watched,

"I thought I would buy more, but the quality was poor, so I mostly just windowed shop." Gabrielle couldn't help, but admire Estelle cleverness. That was the answer to likely satisfy her stepmother, blaming the merchants for not having stuff good enough for her.

"Well, our merchants are some of the poorest in the region." Isodara agreed with her daughter, "But that's not the point. I have news, good news. I have been waiting for the two of you to get back to share it. GABRIELLE, ROSELLA get down here this instant." Her shrieks sounded the halls. Slowly, the blonde emerged from the kitchen and Rosella hurried down the stairs. When they were all assembled, Isodara started.

"I have received a royal message." Isodara announced, in a neutral tone. Rosella gasped and Gabrielle felt her heart drop to her stomach. What if Isodara now knew she was at the ball and the one who had ran out on the prince?

"What is it, Mother?" urged Rosella to her mother.

"The prince is coming over in a week!" She cried with excitement and Rosella started to squeal. Gabrielle felt like she was going to throw up...the prince...was coming here. Oh, no, no, no. This couldn't end will for her. She barely noticed it when Isodara addressed her.

"I except this place to be in top shape." She commanded firmly.

Gabrielle gave a weak nod, her mind a thousand miles away. Rosella and Isodara began to talk excitedly about the prince coming over and without waiting to be excused Gabrielle went back to the kitchen. She didn't even fell like reading her new book. She just went to her altar to Hestia and prayed for strength.

She had an uneasy rest that night.


	7. The prince's arrival

Gabrielle had not had this much work since she came home late, that afternoon she saved John. Even then, she had never been forced to work this hard before. Isodara said she wanted everything to be perfect and she meant it. Many times Gabrielle was forced to redo something or even an entire room because one thing was not clean to her satisfaction. The young stepdaughter did her work without complaint. She made everything shine and sparkle to the best she could do. She was not alone. Isodara as stretching deep into her pocket's for the prince's visit. She had professional decorators come in and gardeners as well. Gabrielle could not help, but wince at this, knowing this would cause a lengthy tax hike on the people.

However, but to Gabrielle's surprise she had a helper with her. It was a secret though and she only appeared when her stepmother and eldest stepsister were gone. She looked at the head of chocolate locks that was furiously scrubbing at a stain on the floor. Though, Gabrielle could not help, but notice how weary her helper was becoming over a relativity little work. Her helper throw down the rag, through a moment, and took heavy breathes.

"I never thought your work was easily." Admitted Estelle, "But I never thought it was _this_ hard." She confessed this with a bit embarrassment. Estelle wiped the sweat from her brow. The younger stepdaughter had never seen her stepsister, so red and puffy. Gabrielle let out a light giggle.

"Too many people underestimate how hard someone's job really is until they try it themselves." She looked at her younger sister sympathetically, "I don't hold it against you for not holding out as long as me. I remember when I first started cleaning. It was after my father's death and I didn't want to do anything, but feel sorry for myself." Gabrielle continued to scrub, where Estelle had left off. "But Isodara wouldn't have that, so I had to get to work. It took a while to build up my strength. I remember how swore I was for the first few weeks." She, said reminiscing.

"I'm sorry." Muttered, Estelle. "I should have said something, but I was young and lost in my own selfish thoughts about this new place and how it would affect me." Gabrielle turned to look at her younger stepsister. Her face was full of genuine regret.

"Don't feel that way. You were just a child. We all were, at least you are trying to help now and I would never criticize anyone for helping me." Estelle gave a small smile and they both continued their work until Isodara arrived and Estelle had to leave. The days continued until it was soon the day Gabrielle dreaded arrived; Prince Adrian's arrival.

She had considered confiding in Estelle a number of times, but she never worked up the courage to do it. Would Estelle honestly believe she was the girl whose song set the deserter free and the one who stole the prince's attention at the ball. In her heart she believed, or perhaps knew, that Estelle would believe her, but she told herself that Estelle was too practical to listen to such nonsense. In the end she just kept her mouth shut and let the burdens pile over her heart.

Finally, it was time. They were all waiting in the lobby. Rosella was pacing and talking excitedly to her mother about the prince and how handsome he was and everything. Her mother gushed with her looking excited. Isodara was glad at least one of her daughter's had an interest in the prince. Speaking of lack of interest in prince's Estelle was off on the sofa, looking bored, nothing unusual there. As for Gabrielle, herself, she stood off in a corner of the room. She was nervous and felt something build up in her stomach. She twitched her fingers, as she waited for what was too short of a time, despite Rosella's complaining about it taking too long. Finally, they heard the sounds of hooves. Rosella and her mother ran outside. Estelle slowly followed, out, but kept her distance from them. Gabrielle stayed inside.

She kept her back to the wall and stood next to the window. She hesitantly peaked out the window to watch the arrival of the prince. Soon the sounds of hooves became louder and on the horizon appeared a white carriage, surrounded by guards. When the carriage made a turn she could see the royal crest to it's side. Her heart dropped even further down her insides. There was no mistaking it. The prince was arriving. She could see Rosella giving a few jumps of excitement and her mother likely scolding her for not showing resistant. If Gabrielle wasn't so nervous she might have giggled at the site, but she was far too nervous now.

Soon the carriage stopped in front of the manner. The footmen dismounted from it and opened the doors and who existed it, but the prince himself. He was dressed in white and blue. He was a handsome sight, Gabrielle would admit. Rosella must have been going crazy. Isodara was the first to make a step to him and she bowed.

"Welcome, your highness." Her daughters followed along, but Rosella was clearly more excited about this than Estelle. You could just tell from the tone of their voices. Prince Adrian greeted them both politely.

"My what a lovely house and even lovelier ladies it houses." remarked the prince. This response obviously pleased Lady Isodora and made Rosella blush. Gabrielle just knew that Estelle was doing her best not to roll her eyes.

"Well, let's not stay out here in the hot sun." Remarked, Isodara, "Come in, Prince Adrian and make yourself comfortable."

"You are a considerate hostess, my Lady." The prince gave her a gentlemanly smile, that must have easily charmed her and helped boost her ego.

"Oh, you are too kind, my prince." She lead him inside and when the doors opened, Gabrielle tried to make herself go as far against the wall as possible. Wishing she could become part of the wall, but the moment the prince entered the room, his eyes started searching. Gabrielle already knew exactly what he was looking for and started to hold her breathe. Then it happened; light blue eyes feel upon her and she was caught. Then he smirked at her. Gabrielle felt like an animal that had just been cornered by a wolf.

"Take a seat, your highness." said Rosella, cheerfully behind him. Gabrielle caught a grimace of annoyance on the prince's face ,but it faded quickly, and he turned back to the eldest stepsister.

"I shall." He sat took the seat that was suggested to him by the curly blonde. When he did, as suspected Rosella took the seat that was next to him and smiled at him brightly. For the first time she could remember, Gabrielle was glad for Rosella. She had temporally avoided the prince's attentions. Perhaps Rosella she could keep this up the entire visit. It gave the unwanted stepdaughter a glimmer of hope.

"What are you doing, you lazy girl?" She was startled out of the daydream by her angry stepmother. She turned to Isodara and she pointed her long finger to the kitchen.

"Get to the kitchen and fix his highness and the rest of us some tea." She commanded. Gabrielle got out her thoughts and nodded, before picking up her skirts and headed to the kitchen. As she rushed to the kitchens, she overheard this.

"Forgive us, your highness. Sometimes you can't help, lazy help." apologized Isodara.

"As you say, Lady Isodara." Replied the prince back. Was it just her, or did she get a hint of annoyance in the prince's tone. Gabrielle went to lighting the stove and fetching the water for the tea. She could hear bits of the conversation floating into the kitchen, as the kettle boiled. It was mostly Rosella talking and trying to flirt with the prince. Isodara talked as well, using the mask of a good hostess. Estelle wasn't speaking at all, not much of a surprise to Gabrielle. The prince was responding politely, but he was mostly politeness. He wasn't flirting back at Rosella and she knew that most have been driving her stepmother crazy. She could see Isodara gritting her teeth at the prince's lack of romantic interest in her daughter.

Soon the tea was ready, much to Gabrielle's dread. The kitchen had become a bit of a safe haven to her from the prince. She waited a bit for the tea to cool and too keep more time she added pastries, that she had baked last night. Isodara hadn't asked for them, but she knew her stepmother wouldn't mind that. She finally picked up the tea tray and with a brave face went back into the parlor.

It was the same as where she had left it. With Rosella hogging up to the prince and Estelle far away and looking bored. Isodara was focusing on Rosella and Prince Adrian and didn't turn her head to acknowledge her. However, the prince did notice her entrance. He looked up at her and smiled. She was sure that it was a smile that would make most ladies hearts melt, but it only made the blonde feel uneasy. She laid the tray in the center of the room and started pouring tea.

"I see you brought pastries." Commented Isodara, "I didn't ask for them." Gabrielle was immobile for a moment. She thought for sure her stepmother would not mind the pastries.

"I just thought they would be good with the tea. Forgive me, if I have displeased you, mistress." She responded in the humblest tone she could manage. She prayed to Hestia for her stepmother's pardon.

"No, it is fine." Isodara turned to the prince, "Even the seemingly most useless of servants can have a good thought once in a while." She said, stiffly, as she took her tea. Gabrielle carefully handed the prince the tea and as she did his fingers caressed her hand. It as a sudden moment, but she felt it. However, it was so sudden and subtle, she doubted that either her eldest stepsister or stepmother noticed it. It made Gabrielle give a deep blush and she swore the prince gave a small smirk at that. The unwanted stepdaughter poured the final cup and went over to where Estelle was sitting and handed it to her

Estelle promptly, thanked her. The only one to do so. She then took her place at the corner, waiting any instructions from her stepmother or stepsisters. Prince Adrian was silent mostly, as Rosella rattled on and finally he spoke.

"May I ask you something, Lady Isodara?" He said, in his usual polite tone that he had taken to during this visit.

"Where is your third daughter?" The tension in the room changed and she saw both her stepsisters dart their eyes to her for a moment. Rosella quickly looked away, but Estelle lingered for a moment. Estelle took a sip of her tea and Gabrielle swore a small smirk was threatening to form on her younger stepsister's face.

"I beg your pardon, your highness?" Isodara quirked, even Gabrielle could hear the clear nervousness of her tone and a seasoned politician like the prince was sure to read it, easily.

"I mean your stepdaughter." He leaned back, looking more relaxed. His expression took the form that Gabrielle had been more familiar on him, less of his polite mask and more of the real him. "I did some research on your house before coming over. I try to know the history of as many houses as I can." He took another sip of tea. She knew his pauses were just adding to Lady Isodara's anxiety.

"I know your late husband, Persephone watch his soul, had a daughter from his first wife. Now what was that daughter's name..." He gave a purposeful pause. "Something that started with a G, I believe." The unwanted stepdaughter wished she could now see her stepmother's face. "Let me see was it..Georgia...no...Grace, Giselle?" He gave another pause that she was sure to cause her stepmother's heart to pound further, "Ah, now I remember Gabrielle." He took a satisfied sip of his tea.

"Yes...that's...right...Gabrielle." Came her stepmother, finally. Her voice was filled with uneasy tension. Gabrielle could tell from the expression on her prince's face that he was enjoying making her uncomfortable, a little too much. The blonde wasn't exactly enjoying her stepmother being uncomfortable. While she was cruel to her, she disliked seeing someone made to be so...scared.

"Yes, Gabrielle." Began the prince, "I have not seen any death records of her. I take it she is still alive?"  
She was now looking at the back of her stepmother's head, wishing she could read into it to know exactly what she was thinking.

"She is still alive." Not even Lady Isodara would tell that big of a lie to a prince, telling any lie to royalty could have her land seized or worse. "It is just my stepdaughter has been very sick ,in the mind, since her father died." Now Lady Isodara was lying, it wasn't as big a lie as saying she was dead, but she was still risking a lot, if the prince decided to call her on her lie.

However, the prince made no move to and simply nodded as Isodara continued on with her lie. "Since her father's death Gabrielle has become very reclusive and accepts no visitors and won't come out to any social events. It is rather tragic." Isodara finished, trying to sound sympathetic about her stepdaughter's 'condition'.

"I think it is actually rude of her!" Added Rosella, to the lie. "She should have at least made an appearance for you, my prince." She then fluttered her eye lashes at him. Rosella spoke so passionately it sounded like the truth. Rosella could have made wonderful actress in the right life.

"I truly do not blame her." calmly said the prince. Rosella's mouth made an "o: shape. The prince continued, "I sympathize with the sick in the mind and grieving can take a lot out of a person. I have meet with the widows and orphans of my dead soldiers. I know the struggles they go through and I like to think my ego is not big enough to desire any prolonged suffering of a mind sick person."

Rosella turned red, realizing her mistake and how unsympathetic she must look. Gabrielle sensed the prince was holding back a smirk. He had gotten both girls into uncomfortable and socially risking positions. Gabrielle just knew the white-haired prince was enjoying this. She just knew. The prince continued and looked at Lady Isodara.

"If she is truly that sick in the mind, you might want to bring her up to the capitol or hire a capitol doctor to come see her. If you want her to get better that is."

"Of course, your highness." Immediately interjected Isodara, "I would love for Gabrielle to get better an accompany my girls on trips to balls and such." At this comment both Estelle and she looked at each other. From the expression that Estelle held, Gabrielle wondered if she was holding back a laugh. This was probably the most outrageous lie that her stepmother had told, yet.

"That's good. Family is important." Declared, Prince Adrian.

"Yes, it truly is, your highness." readily agreed, Lady Isodara. After, that the conversation became less interesting, as Rosella got over her embarrassment and started to flirt with the prince again. The prince began to talk less and Isodara took notice of this.

"Why don't you show the prince the gardens, Rosella." suggested her mother. Rosella nodded, eagerly and looked back on the prince.

"I would enjoy it, but it is awfully hot out there..." He commented.

"I'll just send the servant to follow you with water." said, Isodara, solving the problem. The prince smiled,

"That would work out well." He said getting up and offering Rosella his arm; that she eagerly took. Gabrielle's face fell. She knew the prince had tricked them. Even if she was the only person in the room to notice that.

"Go get the water and glasses for my daughter and his highness." Ordered Isodara, to her. The unwanted stepdaughter, despite his misgivings, did not protest and went to get a water pitcher, some glasses, and a trap to carry it on. When she came out her stepsister and the prince were waiting for her. They strolled back out to the gardens and Gabrielle followed behind with the little water tray.

The gardens were looking better than they had in a long time thanks to the gardener that Isodara had recently hired. They all walked along the cobbled paths of the garden, as Rosella gushed about the beauty of the garden and the virtues of spring.

The prince was now back in his polite mask and responded to her cordially. She proudly showed off their statue of Aphrodite. Aphrodite was a special goddess to Rosella and was the main one she worshipped. While her stepfamily were not the most pious people they still had their deties. For Rosella it was Aphrodite and for her stepmother it was Hera. Only Estelle seemed not to have a God she cared for. Somethings she secretly wondered if Gabrielle was an athiest, but she would never ask directly.

They continued their walk until they came to a shaded table and Rosella invited the prince to sit down. He did so and Gabrielle placed the water tray on the table. Rosella happily seated herself next to him and continued to chat with him. Then he said this,

"I noticed that your mother didn't invite your other sister to go out with us."

"Oh, Estelle, she wouldn't be interested anyway."

"Her expression looked a little hurt to me and surely you care about your sister's feelings." Rosella wanted to avoid the mistake of seeming insensitve in front of the prince again.

"You know you are right mother, was probably not thinking correctly." She said, careful not to insult her mother. "I'll send the servant after her." Rosella turned to Gabrielle and was about to give out to orders, when the prince interupted.

"You really want to send a servant to fetch your sister?" Asked the prince, in a innocent, but confused tone.

"Yes, why not." Asked, a puzzled Rosella.

"Well, it is just kindness is something I value in women and I can see a lot of kindness in you." She could not see her eldest stepsister's face, but she was sure it was beaming right now. "I was thinking that Estelle would feel much more special if her own sister went to get her instead of a common servant. I know you would like her to feel good." Gabrielle felt her heart drop to her stomach. That manipulative bastard! He was playing her stepsister and she knew Rosella was eating right out of his hands. Rosella stood up, graving her skirts.

"Yes, of course. You are perfectly, right, your highness." She gave a curtesy to him. "I will return soon and with my beloved younger sister." She quickly turned and walked off, leaving her alone with the prince. She knew now Prince Adrian had got exactly what he wanted.

"So they have you as a servant, Gabrielle." Gabrielle felt herself shiver at the direct address to her. She slowly looked at the prince. She was unsure of how to respond.

"No, need to lie here. You and I both know your stepmother and stepsister are lying, bitches. I could have them thrown in the dugeons for all the ridicalous lies they have told me today." Gabrielle frowned.

"Please, your highness, don't do that. They may not be the kindness stepfamily in the world, but I don't want to see any harm come to them." She pleased with the prince. To her surprise he have a light chuckle.

"You are too good. You know that. If I were you I would have likely have poisoned them all by now. But you don't have the heart, or should I say lack of a heart too." Gabrielle looked down, "Unlike me." added the prince.

"So the curse is true?" She asked, hestiantly. Gabrielle didn't want to have a conversation with the prince, but she couldn't hold back her curiosty.

"Yes, my lovely, it is very true." Lovely, that was the second time he called her that. Looking back to his time with Rosella she couldn't recall him calling her that.

"So you can't love?" She asked, timidly, and the prince simply nodded. "But what about your sympathy toward grieving and people sick in the mind?"

"I simply lied." He said, casually. "I have no heart or sympathy toward them in truth. However, if I have ever been cruel too a widow or orphan, then the answer is no. I simply go through the motions of comforting them." He took a sip of his water. Yes, Gabrielle could see that. He had went through the motions of being polite to her stepfamily, when it was clear he had nothing, but contempt for them.

"I can't imagine life without a heart." She whispered.

"I can't imagine life as a slave." He shot back at her. His light blue eyes looked at intensly for a moment. "Do you want to be free of those foolish women?"

"I would like it..." She couldn't lie or put on an act, like her stepmother and Rosella. "But I am afraid of the price you will want for it." The prince laughed again.

"A good heart and a good head. A rare combination, indeed."

"Why are you inerested in me?" She asked, needing to get it out. This cause the prince to pause and take a long drink of water.

"You might as well ask me why the sun rises. I just am." Gabrielle looked at him curiously, so the prince didn't understand his intersted in her. She wasn't sure what to say now, because she could hear the sounds of footsteps. Her eldest stepsister was coming back, likely dragging a relucant Estelle. Her stepsister's shown up and the prince's polite mask was up again. He greeted them both warmly.

He politely asked Estelle a few questions. Her answers were simple and boring, likely on purpose. Soon Rosella took over the conversation again, asking as many questions as she could about war. Though it was clear she knew little about war. Gabrielle herself cringed at the historical mistakes she made, but Prince Adrian gently corrected every mistake she made. Never showing any anger or dissapointment at her.

Soon the day began to darken and it was time for Prince Adrian to leave. They all escorted him to his carriage and wished him a goodbye. His carriage soon rolled off into the distance. Gabrielle released a breathe that she had been holding in all day. She had survived the prince's visit and none of her family knew about her secret. She made supper and helped them all to bed. When everything had quited down, she lit a candle and read her new book to hersekf, as Astrid set next to her.

The prince's visist had put Isodara and Rosella in a good mood. Both seemed convinced the prince was in love with her. If only they knew the truth, oftened thought Gabrielle. Her mind sometimes wondered back to the prince's offer. He offered her as escape from being Isodara's slave, but what was the price? She was not sure, but something told her she couldn't pay it.

She put it in the back of her mind and spent the next days enjoying herself. Since the manor had been so well clean she did not need to spend too much time cleaning, which gave her more time with her new book, that she soon finished. How she enjoyed reading...if only her stepfamily, beside Estelle, understood her passion for the written word. How nice that would be.

The lack of chores and the good mood of Rosella and Isodara had given Gabrielle many peaceful days. Who knew something good could come out of something she was dreading so much. Then it happened. Isodara called them all too the parlor, with a letter in hand. A letter with a royal crest. Gabrielle's heart didn't drop to her stomach, but she was still nervous at what it would have in it. When they were all gathered, she announced what was in it.

"You have been invited to the palace for the summer." Announced Isodara with pride. Rosella started to jump up and down, squeeling like a little girl. The color drained out of Estelle's face. Then Isodara unxpectldly turned to her.

"The invintation stated that my girls were to bring their own personal servant. So you are lucky to see the palace too." Isodara stiffened, "I don't see why they can't provide their own, but oh well." She then dismissed her stepdaughter. Isodara might not know why a servant had to be brought along, but Gabrielle had a good guess that it had to do with the certian orders of a crowned prince.

Later, when she scrubbing the upstairs floors. She happened to overhear an argument between her stepmother and younger stepsister.

"You can't make me go!" Shouted Estelle, it was a surprise. Estelle rarely raised her voice to anybody.

"You are going and that is final" Shouted back, a furious Isodara. Even though the fury was not directed to her, Gabrielle could not help, but feel her heart shiver at it. She never liked being on the side of an angry Isodara.

"No, I want to stay, here." Estelle, stomped her foor in protest.

"You are going and maybe you can actually find a husband there! Have you thought about that!"

"Have you thought that maybe, just maybe, I don't want to get married to a stupid man!"

"Don't be foolish. I will not have a spinister daughter and that is final! You are going. No more arguments about it." She heard Isodara stomp away and Estelle running back to her room. Gabrielle frowned, being at the palace for Estelle meant being away from Lisette. Later, when she was helping her to bed, she tried to comfort her.

"It is only two months and you can write to each other. Maybe send her a present?" Suggested Gabrielle trying to be as cheerful about this as possible, as she brushed Estelle's chocolate locks. Estelle looked blankly into the mirror.

"This is going to be the worse summer of my life." She muttered. Gabrielle just gave her a hug from behind and thought, _not just you_, She still had not worked up the courage to tell her about the prince. Maybe she didn't have to know, just maybe. The days soon passed and summer was coming fast. Packings and trip preparations started to go on.

Estelle had agreed to hide Gabrielle's books in her things, which made her quite happy. On the day they left she said goodbye to Astrid. The cat seemed to sense her mistress was going away and was rather clingly to her, as she gently petted her.

Finally, all three of them were loaded into the carriage and Isodara was still shouting instructions to her and the rest of the men on staff at the carriage. Gabrielle knew it would be a two day's drive to the palace. She wasn't sure if Estelle would talk to her, not wanting to risk Rosella knowing about their new frienship. However, it turned out that Estelle did not care and talked to her anyway. Rosella for once was the silent one and looking bored. Through the trip Gabrielle sang them both songs and told them stories. Estelle listened with intersted, but Rosella looked bored.

Finally, as the night drew on they arrived at their resting point. A manor of a minor noble, who Idosara had ties with. Gabrielle slept in the servant's quaters while her stepsisters got rooms to herself. She didn't have anything to complain about though, since she got a cot to sleep on. Much better than straw. The next morning they broke their fast and started early. If the weather and road permitted it, they should arrived at the castle at nigthfall. Gabrielle once again told stories and sand songs to keep Estelle entertained, but Rosella looked bored and spent quite a bit of the time sleeping. Estelle at one point, even moved to Gabrielle's side, so that Rosella could stretch out and sleep.

It was around dusk when they finally arrived at the capitol. A country bumpkin, like Gabrielle was not expecting the sight she saw. So many people and buildings. She looked out the window to watch all the life that passed by her. She also saw some sights that confused her; like women who were undressed standing at corners and windows with hankercheifs that seemed to be signaling men in. Must have been a city custom, she guessed.

Soon, the palace in the distance became closer and closer. Rosella became more alert and went to fixing her hair that had been mused when she had been laying down. Soon they were at the palace entrance. The driver showed the guard their invitaions and the gate opened to let them in.

They were soon parked in front of the palace and servants from the palace started to unload their luggage. Gabrielle and her stepsisters were escorted to their rooms. The palace was beautiful and Gabrielle couldn't help, but guak at what she was seeing. It was something out of a book, but it was real.

Estelle and Rosella's rooms were adjoined. In Estelle's room was her sleeping area. It was the size of a small closet and contained nothing, but a cot and a small drawer. Gabrielle helped her stepsister's unpack and after Rosella had settled off to sleep, she and Estelle unpacked her books and hide them in the drawer.

They said their goodnights and Gabrielle went to sleep, unsure of what the next day would hold.


	8. Lady Gabrielle

The toll of the bell woke up Gabrielle. She was confused to a moment where she was, not feeling her familiar straw, until she remembered she was at the palace. She sleepily got up and dragged herself out of her closet. She saw Estelle, stirring in bed, as she sat up to rub her eyes.

"Good morning." Offered Gabrielle to her awakening stepsister. Estelle gave a yawn and stretch over her head.

"Good morning, to you." responded the brunette, as she climbed out of bed. Gabrielle went to make Estelle's bed, before heading over to the closet.

"What do you want to wear for your first day inside the palace?" She asked in a cheerful voice, trying to make Estelle feel better. She knew how bad she must feel away from Lisette.

"Black." She answered, deadpanned.

"Now, come on. Maybe this." Gabrielle pulled out a green dress with brown embroidery and ribbon around the middle of the waist. She knew it was one of her younger stepsister's favorites. Estelle gave a disinterred nod and Gabrielle helped her dress. When she was brushing Estelle's hair, there was a knock at the door. Gabrielle put down the hairbrush and went to answer it. At the door, was a palace maid with a cart full of breakfast plates and tea.

"I tried the other door, but I didn't get an answer." Explained the maid, as she handed the blonde a plate. Rosella slept in whenever she got the chance. Her stepmother was usually strict about waking up early. But she could not blame Rosella for wanting to sleep in. She use to love sleeping in, when her father was around. Gabrielle quickly put the plates on the table, along with the tea.

"Thank you, for your delivery." She told the maid. The maid gave a nod and then made a face.

"Oh, I just remembered." She reached under the covered tray to pull out a package. It was soft looking, but thick. "I was suppose to deliver this to you." The maid, explained further.

"Oh, thank you. I'll take that." Gabrielle held her hands out for the package.

"It's for Gabrielle." She said as she handed the blonde the package. Gabrielle's heart beat widely.

"What..." She said, in an almost whispered.

"Oh, and I was ordered to take back the dress she was wearing."

"Gabrielle is me." She spoke, softly. Oh, she knew a certain white haired prince was behind this. From the soft package to the maid's orders. She already had a good guess to what was in the package. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Estelle had came next to her and was looking at the package, with curiosity. The most have been silent too long, because the maid gave a cough.

"I have other delivers to make." She reminded them.

"Oh, yes, of course." Gabrielle then slowly, opened the package. Inside was a yellow cloth, but it was the first of many colors. She pulled out the yellow cloth to reveal it was a yellow dress with lace trimmings around the collar and sleeves. The other clothes turned out to be dresses of different colors. Estelle most have been confused. These were not the clothing of a servant. While not fancy, enough to be worn at court, they looked like they could belong to a minor noblewoman (which she technically was) or the daughter of a merchant. She must have been starting to long, because again the maid reminded them.

"I have more deliverers to make and need what you are wearing." She could sense the maid was starting to get impatient.

"Sorry, I'll change, right away." She took the yellow dress and went back to her closet. She puled off her raggedy dress and put on the yellow one. It was so much softer than the rag dress. It felt a bit odd to wear something like this. It had been years since she was dressed close to anything of a noblewoman. She knew this was the prince's doing. She neatly folded her rag dress and stepped out of the closet. Estelle's eyes widened, and Gabrielle blushed. She handed the maid the dress.

"Will I get it back soon?"

"Don't know." She said, stuffing it back under her cart. With that she was off. Gabrielle closed the door and turned back to a grinning Estelle.

"You look lovely...but those don't look like palace servant's clothes." She observed. Again Gabrielle was tempted to reveal the truth about the prince, but before she could work up the courage, the door opened. There stood Rosella still in her pink nightgown. She must have been woken up by the smell of breakfast. She gave a yawn, then her sleepy eyes widened and she pointed toward Gabrielle.

"What are you doing dressed like that? If you have been stealing clothing from us, I will alert the palace authorities and have you thrown into the dungeon!" Before Gabrielle could respond, Estelle was standing before her.

"She is wearing them because it was ordered she wore them." Estelle explained, sternly. She then went on a brief tale of what had happened.

"But she isn't dressed as a servant. She almost looks like a noble." Stiffed Rosella.

"But, I am a noble woman." Gabrielle said, before she could even think about it. Rosella eyes widened for a moment. Gabrielle wondered if Rosella had forgotten that she was her late stepfather's daughter. Well, she wouldn't be surprised.

"Well, whatever." muttered Rosella, as she went to sit down and eat her breakfast. Estelle sat down as well, and gestured for Gabrielle to sit next to her. Gabrielle took her seat next to her younger stepsister, she heard a snort. Gabrielle turned to see Rosella giving a face that resembled Isodara's a bit too much for her liking.

"Since you can dress like us, now you think you can eat with us?" She sounded outraged. "Has being away from mother made you that arrogant." She accused Gabrielle. Before Gabrielle could think to say anything to her defense, Estelle was already on the attack.

"She is sitting here because I invited her too. Has being away from mother made you so arrogant to attack another person's guest."

"Hmpf," Scoffed Rosella, "Since when were you such good friends with her."

"You might know that answer if you didn't spend more time with your dresses than your family." Rosella gave a growl and soon both sister's were locked in a glaring contest. Gabrielle felt caught in the middle of it. She cleared her throat.

"If it bother Lady Rosella so much for me to eat with you, then I'll go away." Gabrielle started to get up, but Estelle caught her wrist and brought her back down.

"No, you are eating here." She turned a stern gaze to her sister. "She is my guest and you will honor it." Rosella held the stare for a few stubborn moments, before sighing.

"Okay, but don't think I'm not going to write to mother about this." The curly blonde said, before stuffing her mouth with porridge. Estelle rolled her eyes and went back to eating. Gabrielle had to be the most nervous one at the table. She knew that she would take the blunt of Isodara's anger. She swallowed heavily before she began to eat. She hoped by the time the letter had arrived and the time it was to leave the palace, that Isodara's wrath would calm down, by a bit.

After breakfast, Gabrielle finished brushing Estelle's hair and then went to help Rosella. Gabrielle never thought that Rosella could have been worse than she was on the night of that ball, but she was. Yet, that morning she was and Gabrielle swore she had pulled more dresses for Rosella than the girl had ever known. She finally decided on a pink dress that was embroidered by silver roses. Her hair was another thing. She wanted something to impress the court ladies, but Gabrielle had no knowledge of fashionable capitol styles, so she did the best she could manage. Rosella was not pleased, but she took what was offered to her, but not without complaints.

Finally, she could brush her own hair. She caught a site of herself in the mirror and couldn't get how different she looked. With her hair brushed and out of rags. Of, course she wasn't wearing any make-up, but the yellow of the dress seemed to bring out the brightness of her face. There was a knock at the door and Gabrielle went to answer it. At the door was a guard. Gabrielle immediately gave a curtsey and the guard tipped his hat to him.

"You all have been summoned for an audience with the king." Rosella gave a squeal of excitement. Gabrielle felt her cheeks turn red, slightly embarrassed at her sister acting like that in front of a guard.

"Well then, come with me ladies." They stepped out to follow him and Gabrielle remained a few steps behind her stepsister, proper for a servant. It was quite a long walk to to the throne room, giving Gabrielle a sense of how large this palace truly was. Then they came to large doors. They were swung opened and inside they walked to the throne room.

It was beautiful, with marble floors and columns. The walls were covered by the largest tapestries that Gabrielle had ever seen, showing many images of history and legend. Looking at the beautiful woven tapestries brought Gabrielle back to a time when she was young and her father would tell her them, on his lap. Of course, the grandest part of the throne room was well the thrones themselves. They were sculpted out of marble and covered with many jewels and such. On these thrones sat the King and Queen themselves. The girls immediately bowed to them.

"Rise." said the king, Gabrielle looked up to the king's face. Gabrielle could see where the prince had gotten his looks from. He was handsome for an older man, a good reflection of what Adrian would be like in the future. The queen sat dignified on the throne. Her gowns a deep purple and her graying hair, aging gracefully. The girls rose from their bowed positioned.

"I am so honored to have Isodara's daughters with us." He then gave a deep laugh, "All three of them." Gabrielle's mouth dropped a moment, did he say all _three_. Rosella spoke up,

"Excuse me, your majesty did you say all _three."_

"Why yes I did. I know of Lord Antonio's daughter and how she has been so reclusive after her father's death." He gave another deep laugh, "I can even spot which one of you is her." He then pointed to Gabrielle. "Come up here, Lady Gabrielle." He ordered, cheerfully. Gabrielle did so, giving another bow. When she rose, she caught a glance at the queen. She looked...nervous for reasons Gabrielle that she could not understand.

"Oh, you look so much like your mother." The king went on, "You are even wearing her signature color, yellow." He gave another jolly laugh. He seemed delighted by her presence, unlike the queen. Gabrielle felt herself blushing at the king's complements.

"I am sorry your room was not prepared last night, but we only got the letter from your stepmother that you had decided to join. However, your room will be ready by tonight, but it will not be next to your sister's. I hope that does not bother you."

"No, your majesty." This was all the prince's doing. She knew that. Isodara would have never sent that letter and there had to be a reason she was being separated form her stepsister's. However, she couldn't speak her suspicions in front of the king.

"Well then, it was nice meeting you girls, but I have boring business of the state to attend too. Enjoy your day. May I suggest you go to the gardens? Many young ladies spend their time there.

"That would be wonderful, your majesty." Stated, Rosella. They gave their final bows before leaving. When the throne room doors closed, Rosella turned to her, in full fury.

"You little snake! What have you done."

"I...I..I am just as surprised as you." She stuttered.

"I know you have something to do with this. You must have!"

"Rosella," said, Estelle in a firm tone. "If you don't calm down you are going to cause a scene." Rosella gave a huff.

"I am telling mother. You can be sure of that." With that she stomped off in front of them, but her walk was cut short by a guard, the one that had shown them to the throne room.

"I hope you young ladies enjoyed your time with the king. Now to the gardens?" Gabrielle saw Rosella give a nod.

"Then follow me." He said, with a grand gesture. Rosella said nothing more, as they were lead to a large garden. It was a lovely place full of benches, flowers, and fountains. The king was right, there were plenty of women here. The guard then wished them a good day and left. Gabrielle was not sure what to do, technically, she was free to do as she pleased. She decided to walk toward, Estelle came to her side. She looked around, maybe she could make some friends here? Then she heard the sounds of giggles. The sound startled her and she turned to see a small group of noblewoman looking at them and giggling. Where they laughing at them? Gabrielle's first instinct was to get away from them and find another spot in the garden, but her oldest stepsister had a different idea.

Rosella went right up to them. Gabrielle tried to stop her by putting an arm on her shoulder and saying "Wait." But she was ignored, the girls had stopped their giggling when Rosella approached. However, Gabrielle still saw they had smirks on their faces.

The blonde looked over to her younger stepsister. She couldn't tell what Estelle was thinking by her expression, but she wasn't making any move to go help her sister. In the group of girls, one came to the front. A tall brunette with an elaborate up-do and a red dress and a tight looking corset. Gabrielle had a strong suspicion that she was the leader of the group.

"What are you staring at?" Rosella demanded of them.

"Oh, we were staring?" said the leader, the other girls giggled, making Rosella more annoyed. Gabrielle was getting a bad feeling at the pit of her stomach about this.

"Yes, you were and giggling. What is so amusing to you?" Demanded Rosella. The tall brunette just looked more and more amused.

"Why at the new arrivals. It's rare we get a couple of country bumpkins to arrive at the palace."

Gabrielle then went to her younger stepsister's side, and touched her shoulder.

"Rosella, please let's leave then." She begged her. Rosella then turned her furious eyes on her and jerked away her shoulder.

"Don't talk to me like you are an equal...as soon as we get back home-" Whatever Rosella was planning to do was cut short by the sound of laughter.

"How adorable the country bumpkin is trying to help the other." The tall brunette made an aw sound, which the rest of the girls followed.

"I don't need her help." Announced Rosella stubbornly, "And just who do you think you are?"

"Who do I think I am?" The tall brunette fanned herself, "I am Annetta of the Rosesmith family. A favored council family to King Oswald and Prince Adrian." Gabrielle looked into Annetta's eyes and shivered. Her instincts told her no matter how rude or temperamental Rosella could get, that this girl was much worse. She had an intelligent gleam to her eyes. Not an intelligence in the arts or education, but court. She knew the in's and out's and all the techniques to court. This was not a woman they should be making enemies with.

She tried to tug Rosella away, but once again she was stubborn and jerked out of her grip. Gabrielle was sending frenzied prayers to Hestia, for Rosella to listen or for Estelle to interfere. Maybe both of them could drag Rosella away from Annetta. She looked back to Estelle and saw that she had the same expression as before. She guessed Estelle was interested in seeing how her sister would handle this. Back home, Rosella was on top of the social ladder, but here it was clearly not the case.

"Favored of the prince you say?" Rosella's eyes sparkled and she gave into a wide grinned, "You should know we were invited here on Prince Adrian's request. He in fact came to my home and we had a good tea with him and a wonderful walk in the garden, when he took my arm."

If Annetta was impressed or humiliated, she gave no sign of it.

"Oh, really now. The prince is interested in a country bumpkin, like you?" She pointed her fan toward the curly blonde.

"Why, yes he certainly is." Rosella answered, with pride. Annetta then smirked and brought up the closed fan to her chin and tapped it.

"Then you certainly must have showed him a _good_ time." Annetta waved the fan, "Didn't she girls?" Her group then started giggling. Gabrielle felt her face blush hot, knowing what Annetta was implying. How could she speak or imply such things in daylight.

"Why, yes I did." Rosella spoke, with too much pride. In the background, she heard Estelle slapping her forehead. Estelle understood what Annetta meant and she also understood that Rosella was digging herself deeper into court drama on their first day. Annetta and her girls erupted into howling laughter. Rosella seemed startled by this, not understanding why they were laughing. At this Gabrielle had to do something.

Gabrielle stepped between her older stepsister and Annetta. She looked up at the tall brunette and swallowed.

"I plead with you Lady Annetta. You are a daughter of a grand and noble house. You were raised well and taught the arts of good taste and decorum. You heard the stories of great noble women like Lady Eserila, and her kindness. Lady Adriana, and her wit. Lady Arya, and her strength. Think of those women and the stories you grew up with and the courtly manners you were taught. Would those ladies or those who raised you approved of this behavior?"

Rosella made a move to say something, but Estelle pulled her away and whispered something in her ear. Lady Annetta stared at Gabrielle, her fan covering her lips. The blonde's heart beat fast, wondering if she had gotten through to her. Then Annetta's face broke into a wide smirk. She then took her hand and placed it on Gabrielle's shoulder and pulled her toward her. Gabrielle was too stunned to say anything back.

"Oh, my dear girl. You are absolutely precious." Annetta then patted her head, "You must have grown up hearing stories of the capitol court, of their noble ladies and chivalrous knights." Gabrielle could only manage a weak nod, it was true.

"Since you addressed me with respect, unlike your sister there, I will give you some advice. The court is a pit of vipers. It always has and always will be. The strong kill and the weak get eaten. So take my advice and be the strong one." Annetta then let her go. Gabrielle stumbled back to her stepsisters.

Then Annetta's gaze turned, "Speaking of what else doesn't belong here." Gabrielle followed her gaze and there she saw a woman with the darkest skin she had ever seen. Gabrielle had never seen a black person before, only pictures in books. But here was one dressed in a green dress. This seemed to take Annetta's attention off them.

Estelle took her arm, "Let's go now." Gabrielle nodded. Estelle had an angry looking Rosella in the other arm and together they left the garden. When they were back inside, Rosella pulled away.

"That little...how dare...she suggest such a thing!" Gabrielle took it that Estelle had told Rosella exactly what Lady Annetta had been implying about her and the prince. In a way, Gabrielle felt guilty. Rosella was not the reason they were here. It was her, she had lead her family into a pit of vipers. Also who was that dark-skinned woman? Rosella went on a long rant, but Gabrielle was too lost in her own thoughts to hear her.

Annetta's words repeated in her mind, a den of vipers. The girl might have been cruel, but the blonde did not think she was lying. She had seen first hand the manipulative nature of the prince himself. In all the stories she read, princes were suppose to be the noblest of all. She must have seemed like a naive country bumpkin to them about her speech on ladies and nobility.

"You owe Gabrielle a thank you." Said, Estelle, loud enough to cut through Rosella's rantings.

"Why should I?"

"Because she actually stood up for you against that girl. Something I wasn't doing." Rosella just gave a

"Hmpf."

"It's...fine, she doesn't have to thank me. I didn't do much." Admitted Gabrielle.

"See even she knows it!" said, Rosella. Gabrielle walked a bit away,

"If you two don't mind...I would like to be by myself for a bit." Estelle gave her a concerned look, that Rosella didn't share.

"I certainly don't."

"Are you sure you'll be okay."

"I am sure. I will see you later." Gabrielle said, before she started walking aimlessly through the palace, unsure of where to go, exactly. She thought about the court, the prince, and everything. She had to admit the palace was beautiful, but underneath it was a complex trial of manipulations, backstabbing, and intrigue.

"Hello, again. I see you are not with your sisters." She turned to see the guard from earlier.

"I am just walking..." She wasn't sure what else to say.

"Anywhere I can show you?" He offered. She thought for a moment, and then her eyes widened.

"Does this palace have a library?" Th guard laughed.

"Of course, it does, my lady, but it is not usually the interests of young ladies."

"I want to see it." The guard laughed and went ahead of her, gesturing her to follow. They came to a pair of big doors, not as big as the throne room doors, but still quite large. He opened the doors for her and Gabrielle gasped. She had never seen so many books in her life. There were shelves stacked with books as far as the eye could see. She took a cautious step in, almost as if it was an illusion that would fade away if she wasn't careful.

"I'll leave you now, my lady." He said, shutting the doors behind him, as he left, leaving the stunned blonde in the room of books. She then broke into a wide smile, forgetting her troubles and started to explore the room. She was not sure where to start, having never navigated a true library. Her father had wanted to build one for the village, but died before he could get the funds raised. Of course, Isodara had no interest in libraries at all.

She read the titles, going over books of information, till she finally entered a fiction section. She climbed onto one of the ladders. She started exploring the books, till she came unto one that read _Beauty. _Curiously, she took the book out and began to read it, on the ladder. She was into when she heard a masculine voice say,

"Now, that's something you don't see everyday." She was startled for a moment, before she looked down and for a moment she thought she was seeing a child, but then she realized it was a dwarf.

"Um...hello." She managed to get out.

"Hello, sorry if I startled you." He apologized, "It's just you don't see many girls in here coming to read. Most are out in the gardens gossiping or trying to land a husband. I take it they don't want to seem too smart or it might turn off some half—brain spoiled noble boy." He scoffed at the last part.

"I like to read." She said, shyly, "But I really don't get the opportunity to read much at home."

"I see." Said the dwarf, "What is your name?"

"Gabrielle." The dwarf's eyes widened at that name. He seemed surprised.

"Is something wrong?" The dwarf shook his head.

"No, nothing is wrong, Lady Gabrielle."

"What is your name?" She asked, politely.

"Peter. I am the son of a minor capitol noble family and I am mostly an adviser."

"Oh, so I take it you spend much time in the library?" She inquired.

"When I am not doing my job, yes I am." He shook his head, "I shouldn't bother you when you're reading. Good day, my lady."

"Good day, Lord Peter." She gave a bow of her head, and he gave her one in turn. Peter then left Gabrielle to her reading. She would soon move to a more comfortable positioned to work more. She likely stayed in that place for a few hours, until she heard footsteps behind her. She ignored them thinking it was Peter, or some other noble.

"I see you have found your place here." Came a familiar voice. She gave a gasp, as she looked up to see the white haired prince. She immediately got to her feet and curtsied. Her heart was hammering in her chest. How had he found her...the only people who knew she was here were Peter and that guard. Could one of them had been a spy for the prince? Peter did seemed surprised when he heard her name.

"Hello, Lady Gabrielle. Have you gotten use to being called lady, yet?" Gabrielle nervously shook her head,

"No, your highness I have not." She admitted, she certainly didn't feel like a lady after being a servant for so many years. "Though I take it you had a hand in getting me recognized as lady." Adrian gave a wide grin.

"Why, yes I did. I would have loved to see your curly haired stepsister's face when my father addressed you as a noble."

"That makes one of us. She is going to right back to her mother about this and I know I am going to catch it when I go home."

"I don't think Isodara is something you have to worry about anymore." The prince, gave a tiny smirk at saying that.

"What do you mean?" She said, wondering what other scheme the prince was planning.

"You will seen sure enough, for now enjoy being the noble, not the slave." He walked up to her, his pale blue eyes so clear to her. "Good job with that bitch, Annetta though." Gabrielle was surprised.

"You heard about that?" She gasped,

"Why the whole palace has heard about it, beautiful." Gabrielle couldn't help, but blush when he called her beautiful.

"I am not beautiful."

"Then you are blind." He responded. There was silence for a moment.

"What is the palace saying?"

"Oh, just about the adorable country girl with romantic ideas about court and nobility."

"I must look like a fool."

"No, some actually think it was needed to be said, mostly those who believe in reform though."

"Well, what do you think?" She asked the prince, not sure why she was caring so much for his thoughts.

"I think it shows how interesting you are. You of all people, should know the dark and cruel nature of the nobles, and yet you have hope that noble nature will win out."

"I don't think nobility has anything to do with blood." Gabrielle suddenly, stated. The prince gave her a curious look. Something told her to continue on.

"Nobility can exist in kings and beggars. It is something deep inside you, that tells you do the right thing and defend the helpless." He looked at her, and then laughed.

"I have no idea to call you brilliant or naive." He gave a smile, "Perhaps a bit of both."

"Think of me, as you wish." Gabrielle stated, simply.

"Well, anyway I came to direct you to your new room."

"Shouldn't that be for a guard or something?" She questioned him, but the prince shook his head.

"I decided to do it myself, since it is down from my room." Gabrielle gave the prince a look, but he just gave an innocent smile.

"I should get my things first."

"Your clothing and books have already been moved from that closet. Sorry, you had to sleep there, but I couldn't let Isodara know I planned to have you treated as a noble."

"I have no complaints. That cot was an improvement over my bed." She decided not to mention it was a pile of straw.

"Then come." He offered her his arm. Gabrielle thought for a moment before taking it. He lead her up the stairs into some of the more richly decorated halls of the palace. She could tell now she was entering the royal halls. Great, now how was she going to explain to her stepsisters why she was sleeping in a royal hall. They came to a set of richly decorated doors. The prince untwined his arm from her. Then he took her hand and kissed it.

"I leave you now, my lovely lady." Gabrielle once again felt herself give another unwanted blush. Curse this prince and making her so confused about how she felt. The prince then took his leave, leaving her alone. She sighed and opened the doors to her new chamber. She gasped when she saw the inside. It was defiantly a royal chamber.

It was beautiful with fine furnishings. It had a rose theme to it and roses seem to decorate every corner of the room. However, it was not the only room. It had several, including a washroom. This meant she was staying in a royal suite.

She didn't want to imagine what Rosella would write to her mother about this.


	9. The staff

**I should let me FFN readers know that I have a new original story on Fictionpress called ****'****Bride of Darkness.****'**** It is under EarthFae, same as on this site. I have two chapters so far and I hope you might enjoy it and leave a review, it you would.**

Gabrielle could still not believe she was in a royal suite, but she was. She had enjoyed her bath that night and the soaps and perfumes that had been in the washroom. She found a nightgown that was made of a soft material that she did not recognize Later, when a maid came with her dinner she was shocked by the amount of food.

"I can't eat all that." She had told the maid. She was use to small meals and not even regular three meals a day, somedays she just ate breakfast and nothing else.

"But, what will I do with this extra food?" Asked the maid. Gabrielle thought for a moment and then picked up a plate from the tray. She left the dessert and meat alone.

"Take the rest back to the kitchen and share it among the staff." She told the maid. The maid looked shocked and didn't say anything for a moment.

"Yes, I am." She shut the door, before the maid could argue more. That night she slept in the softest bed in her life and woke up to the bell toll. She wanted to sleep in, but decided against it and left her comfortable bed and made it out of habit. Last night she had discovered the rooms closet held many beautiful and court worthy dresses. However, she decided not to wear them and dress in the plainer dresses that had been given to her yesterday. She put on the pink one today, it had the same white lacing as the previous yellow one.

Then she went to the vanity. She started to brush her blonde locks, as she noticed their was make-up on the vanity. She had applied plenty of make-up to her stepsisters, but however never to herself. Should she put some on? How would her stepsisters react, or the prince? She blushed at the thought of Prince Adrian noticing her wearing make-up. She finished brushing her hair and picked up the powder. Perhaps just a little bit. She carefully added a light powder and blush to her face. She added a light pink to her eyelids and as a final touch she added a peach color to her lips.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She was far from overdone, compared to the court ladies she had seen in the garden and Rosella. Still, perhaps she should wash it off. But, before she had the chance to think it over more, she heard a knock at the door. She rose from the vanity and opened it to see the maid from last night. She had her breakfast tray and once again it was too much. Gabrielle frowned.

"Is this too much?" Asked the Maid.

"Sorry, but it is...I am just not use to eating such big meals."

"I thought nobles had big appetites."

"Well, I haven't been noble for a long time." Gabrielle admitted. The maid looked at her with curiosity. Gabrielle wondered if she had given too much away. As Gabrielle, wondered what to say next to the maid, she heard soft footsteps. She looked over and gasped; the queen. She immediately bowed, and the maid followed suit.

"You may rise." The queen said, both of the girls rose.

"Good morning, your majesty." said Gabrielle, a bit nervously. The queen's hazel eyes scanned her and Gabrielle's nervousness grew.

"Good morning, Lady Gabrielle." returned the queen. "My husband was right. You certainly do resemble your mother." There was something in the queen's eyes that flickered for a moment, but Gabrielle couldn't name what it was.

"Thank you, your majesty." She meet Queen Alisha's eyes and smiled. The queen nodded,

"Well, good day." The queen then left them. She gave a breathe of relief, not knowing why the queen seemed to make her so nervous. She turned back to her maid and looked at the tray, taking what she wanted.

"Give the rest to the staff." She told the maid, and went back in. She finished her breakfast, now she was ready what should she do for the day. Gabrielle knew she should soon go see Estelle soon, but didn't want to right now. In the end, she decided to read more of _Beauty_. She was sitting on a soft couch in the parlor of the suite, when she heard a knock at the door. She gently closed her book and went to the door. She opened it to see the white haired prince. She gasped, but immediately bowed.

"Your highness, good morning." Oh, what did he want and in the morning? He gestured her to rise and she did so.

"Good morning, Lady Gabrielle." He took her hand and kissed it. She was a bit surprised at the sudden action, but didn't protest it. His pale blue eyes meet her green ones. He gave a smirk and suddenly, she felt like she had been caught in a hunter's trap.

"What is it that you want from me?" She asked, to fast to consider it rude from a minor noble to talk to a prince like this. He just gave a laugh.

"I would like your company this morning to judge my warriors." Gabrielle blinked,

"Judge your warriors?"

"Yes, see their competence in battle and such. I usually don't invite women to see it." He added.

"Yet, you are inviting me?" Gabrielle asked hesitantly.

"Yes." He responded, simply

"I have no interest in battle." She started to take a few steps backwards, "But thank you for inviting me." She hoped he would go away, but to her shock he suddenly graved her wrist and pulled her back toward him.

"I see you are a country bumpkin who knows little of the court." He whispered in her ear. She shivered at the feel of his breath on her neck. "But let me give you advice, Lady Gabrielle, you do refuse an invitation of royalty. Not if you want to survive in court." Gabrielle's mind came back to Annetta's warning; a pit of vipers.

"A pit of vipers." She said, softly.

"That's right." Answered Adrian, he was still holding her close and she could still feel his breathe on her neck.

"And the most poisonous one is by my neck." She stated, in a voice colder than usual. She did not see Prince Adrian's face, but she didn't have too. She knew he was grinning. He released her and she pulled back and confirmed his expressions was to her suspicions.

"You surprised me. For a girl who allowed herself to become a slave in her own household is starting to catch own quite well." He gave her a small clap. Despite not wanting too, she felt a small pride in surprising him, or at least stunning him for a moment.

He offered her his arm and she took it, feeling oddly brave. Then she looked him dead in the eye.

"Yes, I did allow myself to be a slave in my own house and you seem to love reminding me. I have lived many years under the fear of my stepmother. However, I refuse to live in fear of another. Even if that is the prince of war." When she finished, she wished she could stuff those words back into her mouth, she did not know where that had come from. She looked at the prince, expecting a warning glare, but instead he just grinned.

"Then I look forward to seeing that." He said. Gabrielle didn't know what to say and ended up not saying anything, as she was lead by the prince down the halls. She knew people would see her on the Prince's arms, but she couldn't be afraid of what others might due to her. She had to be brave. If she could walk among this viper pit and come out alive, then perhaps she could come back to her stepmother and demand not to be treated as a servant. Her green eyes widened, where had that thought come from. Had she really thought of standing up to Isodara? She couldn't even stand up to Rosella. Had being in this palace made her delusional...or perhaps braver. She didn't know

They passed down the seemingly endless halls in silence. She knew she caught a few looks from the guards, servants, and courtiers as they passed by. Well, why wouldn't they? She was a country bumpkin walking with the prince. She kept her face neutral as she continued to walk with the prince to their destination. Finally, they were lead to an outdoor area and she saw soldiers, knights, and guards preparing for battle. She caught a few curious looks and remember what Adrian said about not usually inviting women to these affairs.

He lead her to a covered area where several chairs were. He offered her a seat next to him and she took it without protest. Sitting down, she saw before her was a large stone arena. This must be were the fighting is held. Gabrielle started to notice the men started to gather around and prepare for the fighting. She heard the sounds of footsteps approaching to her right and turned to see a man in noble clothing. Gabrielle suspected he was not here for fighting and that was confirmed when he walked before the prince and bowed.

"Greetings, your highness."

"As to you, Lord Rosesmith." The man took a seat to the left of the prince, but Gabrielle's mind was whirling; Rosesmith. That was the family Annetta was from.

"I see you brought a beautiful young lady with you, your highness." Said Rosesmith.

"Indeed, I have." responded Adrian.

"Would you mind introducing her to me?" The Prince looked at her and said

"Lord Rosesmith this is Lady Gabrielle and Lady Gabrielle this is Anthony Rosesmith." Rosesmith looked at her and smirked, and Gabrielle wondered if she had another viper to deal with.

"Aw, Lady Gabrielle I believe you meet my sister, Annetta." Gabrielle gave a nod and Anthony laughed,

"You are as innocent looking as she said, but I am bit surprised to see you out here. I didn't take you for a woman who had a taste for watching battle." Before Gabrielle could say anything, the prince spoke.

"I invited Lady Gabrielle out here." He responded in a sharp tone, "She has never been here before and came on my invitation."

"Oh, I see." Anthony just smiled and didn't say anything else, as preparations for the battle began.

Soon they started, the clashing and the sound of metal rang throughout the air. The men were fighting hard and it seemed so difficult, as she saw blood. Gabrielle kept her face neutral not wanting to show any weakness at the sight of the fighting. She had been under Isodara for nearly a decade and she was no delicate flower. However, it seemed so harsh, though she could understand why the prince would enjoy such an activity. He was not called the prince of war, for no reason. Gabrielle took several glimpses of Adrian throughout and too her surprise she didn't see blood lust in his eyes, but a cold concentration. Like he was calculating the warrior's every move, looking for mistakes and weaknesses.

Lord Rosesmith seemed to confirm her theory, because every time he tried to talk to the prince; Adrian seemed annoyed, like he was interrupting his concentration. Soon Lord Rosesmith gave up on conversing with him and just sat back and watch the battle. Gabrielle never spoke a word as she watched the fights, that was until the very end.

At first she thought the matches were ending, but one of the largest and strongest warriors was not leaving the arena. He had his sword ready, pointing toward the crowd. He looked like he was waiting on someone. Then it happened a figure emerged from the crowd, but shorter and smaller than the rest. Selene gasped, it was a woman in armor, but her skin was dark.

Then she realized who it was, the black woman from yesterday. The one Annetta had said didn't belong there.

"A woman." Gabrielle let out a gasp. A woman in armor, but she was not armed with a sword, but a metal staff.

"Yes, a woman." Answered Adrian, she looked back to see the prince had a wicked grin on his face. What did this mean? She turned back, she had read of women warriors in stories, even knew a song about one. But to really see one. How could a little woman take on such a big man. Well she was about to see...

The two warriors stood before each other on the arena and then suddenly the male warrior raised his sword to strike the female one. Quicker, than the eye the woman raised her staff and blocked the sword. She held the staff with her two hands, as the sword bared down on it. The woman's knees buckled under the strength of her opponent. Gabrielle bit her lip, would she be over powered? But then, quicker than the eye, the woman suddenly pushed up, knocking him off balance and went to his side and in a lighting quick move she jabbed his shoulder. The man gave a cry in pain and dropped the sword. The woman didn't waste anytime and struck the man down with the staff across the jaw. There was a moment of silence before the man fell back and hit the arena floor. He had been knocked out.

"She was fast...and amazing." Gabrielle said in shock.

"Do you want to meet her?" Asked Prince Adrian. She turned to see look at him and thought about it before saying,

"Yes, I do." She admitted, meeting a real warrior woman. What an opportunity! Adrian called a guard over and whispered to him an order. The guard went into the crowd and later came back with the warrior woman beside him.

"I will warn you." Whispered Adrian to her, "She is suspicious of noble women." Before Gabrielle could ask him why the knight and the warrior woman arrived before them. The warrior woman bowed before Adrian.

"Your highness, you summoned me?" It was the first time Gabrielle had heard her voice and it had a notable accent to it. One that she had never heard of before.

"Yes, I did Kianda." The prince gestured over to her and Kianda's eyes followed to meet her's. "Kianda, this is Lady Gabrielle and she wanted to meet you." Gabrielle looked into Kianda's eyes and saw them narrow. The prince was not kidding. She could sense this woman was not happy to be brought before a noble woman. She remembered back to seeing her in the garden and how Annetta had said she didn't belong.

She must have gotten a lot of trouble from the noble girls; she was a foreigner, had dark skin, and was a warrior. She was so different compared to the pale skin noble women trained in the lady's arts. It was no wonder she would be shunned. At that moment, Gabrielle made a decision, no matter how hard or long it took, she was going to become Kianda's friend.

"Hello, I'm Gabrielle." She gave her a smile, and Kianda did not return it. She thought for a moment, trying to think of what to say. "You were amazing out there, so fast and strong." She saw something flicker in the warrior woman's eyes, like she wasn't use to flattery.

"Thank you." Kianda, replied briefly.

"Can you tell me how you learned to fight?"

"I was taught by my father, in my village."

"Oh, what is your village like?" At that question Adrian gave a cough and something flashed in Kianda's eyes a kind of pain. She then decided to leave questions about her past to a minimum. Prince Adrian stood up,

"You may go on, Kianda, thank you for spending a few moments with Lady Gabrielle." The warrior woman nodded and left. The warriors then began to clear out. The prince then offered her his arm and she took it, again. She wondered if he would say something about Kianda, but he said nothing and she decided not to ask. When they were back in the palace, she turned to him.

"Thank you...that was interesting." She admitted.

"You are more than welcome." He replied, and Gabrielle nodded.

"I want to go find my stepsisters now, if you don't mind." He released her from his hold.

"Have a good day, Lady Gabrielle" He took her hand and kissed it again, before leaving her. She watched him leave, before turning and beginning her search for her stepsisters. As she journeyed through the palace, she noticed more looks, but tried to ignore them.

Of course, news of her walking around with the prince would spread and she didn't expect Lord Rosesmith to keep his mouth shut about seeing her at the arena. She had to ignore this and try to find her stepsisters. They may not be together. Then she looked up at the clock and saw it was a bit past twelve; lunch. They were likely in their rooms having their midday meal.

She had to ask a few servants and maid to find her way back to her stepsisters' room and she finally arrived at her Estelle's door. She opened it to find Rosella sitting for lunch. When she turned to see her; Rosella immediately rose up and walked right up to her; fury in her eyes.

"You!" She pointed her finger right in her face. "I heard what you did! The whole palace is talking about it and don't deny it!"

"What are you talking about?" Gabrielle asked, but had a good idea what Rosella was talking about.

"You and the prince. People saw you walking arm-in-arm with him." Rosella's fury made Gabrielle's courage shrink. Her immediate reaction was to apologize, or make excuses. She opened her mouth to do that, but then closed it, remembering her earlier words to the prince. If she couldn't stand up to Rosella then there was no way she could stand up to her stepmother. She had to make a stand now.

"I do not deny that. The prince asked for my company and I gave it to him." She said, firmly.

"You little...how dare you. How dare you steal my prince."

"I can't steal what was neither yours." Gabrielle responded, bluntly. Then Rosella raised her hand, she was about to strike her, but before she could do that Gabrielle caught it. Rosella gasped in shock and Gabrielle was surprised too. Then Gabrielle narrowed her eyes and roughly pushed her elder stepsister away. This caused Rosella too stumble and then fall.

"Try to strike me again and I will not hesitate to strike back." Gabrielle threatened, shocked at herself. Was something possessing her body. Rosella looked up and a look of fear flashed in her eyes, before fury took over.

"I am writing to mother about this!"

"Go ahead, I won't stop you." Gabrielle turned to leave.

"When mother hears about this you are going to get it!"Rosella threatened again

"I'll deal with Isodara when the time comes." Gabrielle said as she walked away. Once she was far enough away. She stopped herself, had what happened, just really happened? Did she just stand up to Rosella? Had she threatened her? She decided to wonder around, looking for Estelle, but didn't find her. Likely, Rosella would know where she was, but there was no way she was going back to her older stepsister, after that. In the end she decided to go to the library.

To her surprise she found someone she was not expecting there; Kianda. She was no longer in armor, but a blue dress. The warrior woman must have sensed her presence, because she turned to meet her eyes. Brown and green stared at each other for a moment before Gabrielle cleared her throat and walked over to Kianda.

"Hello," She greeted the woman. Gabrielle looked to what Kianda was staring at and saw it was a map of the world. Gabrielle searched for her country; Vardoria and found it. "Are you looking for something? Something I can help you with?"

Kianda looked at her for a moment, as if she was trying to sum her up.

"I am looking for my home country." The warrior woman finally said.

"Oh, let me help you." responded Gabrielle, "What's it's name?"

"Asase."

"Can you spell it?"

"No."

"Well, I can still probably find it." Gabrielle looked at the map of the dark continent and found a country that was named Asase.

"There, found it!" Kianda looked over her shoulder.

"Yes, that's the shape. Thank you, Lady Gabrielle."

"You know you don't have to call me lady; Gabrielle is just fine." Kianda might be more comfortable around her if she didn't have to be reminded that she was was a noble.

"Gabrielle..." repeated Kianda.

"Yes." She turned to Kianda, "Why were you having trouble finding your country?" Kianda looked away.

"Because I can't read your language." She confessed.

"Really, but you can speak it so well. Why has no one ever taught you?"

"I am either told I don't need to learn it, or they don't have the time to teach me." Gabrielle looked at Kianda for a moment and got an idea.

"I think everyone should learn to read and I have the time." Kianda looked at her with her dark eyes.

"What do you mean-" She paused "Gabrielle."

"I am offering to teach you to read." Replied Gabrielle. Kianda's mouth gaped for a moment, "But there is something I want from you as well."

"What is that?" Kianda sounded suspicions.

"Teach me how to staff fight."


End file.
